


My Refuge

by Happy45



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy45/pseuds/Happy45
Summary: Sylvie Brett had always had a thirst for finding joy in her life. Her unwavering optimism and contagious spirit were what made him love her so fiercely. 15 years later, her spirit is damaged and he is convinced that it is impossible to find a sense of peace in this world. They both wished they could go back to that summer. It was the last time they both felt so safe and secure and loved - but their safe haven felt like a pipe dream. That was until a little voice inside their heads told them it wasn't as far off as they may think.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 186
Kudos: 175





	1. Crazy Little Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I randomly came up with this premise for a story the other night and decided to roll with it and see what happens. It's soppy and romantic and dramatic and I'm excited to share it with you!
> 
> All you need to know before you dive in is that Casey and Brett are around the same age in this story. It has elements of the show in it, but on the whole it's a completely different universe. The rest will be revealed as we go through!
> 
> I don't think this story will end up being super long, maybe 10 chapters max - like a mini Brettsey movie!
> 
> I also haven't abandoned Family Portraits - I have ideas for it in the pipe line, but just wanted to write something a little different for now!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first instalment of The Refuge.

**Crazy Little Voices**

_“Casey! Casey! Report! Report!”_

He could hear the shouts over the radio, but they were slowly getting quieter and quieter. He figured that it wasn’t because the Chief had stopped shouting at the top of his lungs, but _his_ lungs were giving up. They had responded to a fire at a restaurant almost as soon as they arrived at the station that morning. It had seemed a simple one at first, but they were wrong. At this stage they didn’t know why, but a souffle gone wrong had set the whole place alight and the fire spread rapidly. He and Severide were helping two victims out when they heard some alarming creaking coming from the ceiling.

From there, it happened so fast. He’d reacted and pushed the two victims towards Severide before the roof came down in between them. All Casey now knew was that his oxygen was out, there was no way to get to him and he was slowly losing consciousness.

He managed to sit himself up against one of the still standing cabinets in the restaurant kitchen. He groggily looked ahead of him, hoping and praying that he would see one of his men charging through and getting him out – but nothing. He couldn’t see anything through the smoke.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, hoping that this nightmare would end. A part of him thought it seemed fitting that he would go out like this, but another part of him knew that it wasn’t his time. It _shouldn’t_ be his time. There was still so much he hadn’t done and so much life left to live and love.

He opened his eyes, although only slightly, his body starting to fatigue and shut down. Through his squint, however, he saw something. He saw a glimmer that he knew had to be a dream, but in that moment she was as clear as day, her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, her bright blue eyes piercing through the smoke. She was as pretty as he’d always remembered her. The image of her that always stuck in his brain was of her on the day they met when they were 18 years old. To him, she was an _angel_.

She appeared to be coming closer towards him, but she knew it had to be a dream. She was in a summer dress, her favourite one to be exact – and she still looked 18, an age they definitely weren't anymore, no matter how much they wished they were.

 _“Sylvie?”_ he questioned in a whisper, before his body gave up and he passed out onto the floor.

* * *

_“Sylvie?”_

Sylvie jolted awake from where she sat asleep in the car, her head rested against the window. She took a minute to get her bearings. She hadn’t even realised how tired she was until now. She turned her head to look at the person driving the car, soon remembering who she was with and where they were going. Her parents threw an annual garden party at their farm and they were on their way there. The Bretts were one of the wealthiest and most well-known families in the community. This garden party was one of the most exciting things to happen in their small town all year, but to Sylvie, it was just another instance of pomp and circumstance and she was over it.

Her husband Harrison was driving their SUV at an annoyingly fast rate. They were really in no rush to get there in her mind, but to Harrison, it was another opportunity to show off and talk himself up to all of Sylvie’s parents’ friends.

Harrison briefly glanced at his wife of 6 years; “You ok?”

“Yeah, I uh – did you just say my name?” she asked, remembering what had woken her up in the first place.

Harrison shook his head. “Must have been a dream.” He replied.

Sylvie looked out head of her with furrowed brows. “Yeah… must have been.” She knew she was probably overthinking the situation, but it just felt strange. She knew that voice, that voice sounded like – _it was just a dream Sylvie -_ she told herself quickly. He was someone important to her, of course she would remember his voice and it was only natural that he would pop up in her head every now and again, but it didn't mean anything... right?

“You might want to fix your hair—” Harrison began as he reached his hand out to touch it and she immediately flinched, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by him. He clenched his jaw and moved his hand, tightening his hold around the steering wheel as Sylvie lowered the sun visor to look in the mirror attached. She didn’t need or want him touching her – not now, not ever.

Soon enough, they had pulled into her parents’ drive where the party was already in full swing. As Harrison turned off the ignition, Sylvie moved to get out of the car, but Harrison was quickly to grab her and stop her.

“Sylvie. We’re at your parent’s house. Try not to make a scene.” He warned, his grip tightening around her arm as Sylvie tried to not let the discomfort show on her face. She merely nodded her head as he released her arm. She slowly moved to get out of the car this time. By the time she had walked around it to Harrison, he was already smiling and charmingly greeting people as they walked by.

He turned his smile to his wife, before resting his hand on the small of her back. “Let’s go honey” he said happily as Sylvie forced a smile onto her lips and let him lead her into her own childhood home.

As they walked through the front door, Sylvie was unbelievably relieved that the first face she saw was her best friend Hope’s. Hope smiled and waved lightly at her, excusing herself from the couple she was talking to.

“Hey Syl!” she greeted as she hugged her friend. After she released her, she turned to Harrison with her lips pursed. “Harrison.” She said through her teeth. Hope _hated_ Harrison. She _always_ had. She always thought Sylvie had settled for him, despite how much her parents loved the man. They couldn’t see past the façade he put on in public – but Hope could. She could see the light that had left Sylvie’s eyes over the years.

“Hope. I didn’t realise you would be here.” Harrison said as he straightened his suit jacket.

Hope gave him an insincere smile, “I’m Sylvie’s best friend of course I’m going to be here.” Hope looked at Sylvie who was beginning to shift uncomfortably where she stood. Her facial expression softened at her friend. She didn’t want to make life any more difficult to Sylvie. If Hope acted up to Harrison, Harrison would in turn act up to _Sylvie._

Sylvie felt Harrison’s grip around her waist tighten. “We should go and say hello to your parents.” He suggested as Sylvie nodded her head.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Sylvie replied quietly. “I’ll catch up with you later” she promised her friend as she reluctantly stepped aside and let them go, her eyes not missing the tightness of Harrison’s grip around her waist.

* * *

“I have to say Captain Casey – I’ve never seen anything like this in my years as a doctor.” Connor Rhodes told him as Matt sat in the ER of Chicago Med. “You were in there without oxygen for quite a while and you inhaled a significant amount of smoke, but there’s little to no damage to your lungs.”

Matt shrugged; “I kept low to the ground, that probably helped.” He replied. He knew that it probably wasn’t as simple as that, but he didn’t know how else to explain it. Dr. Rhodes was right to be stunned by his recovery.

51 managed to break through the rubble and get to Casey a short while after he had passed out. They got him out of there and somehow as soon as Foster went to intubate, he woke up, completely startled. He was coughing and it was clear that his lungs were damaged, but he was breathing on his own. It was nothing short of a remarkable miracle. They got him to the ER and Dr. Rhodes confirmed that there was _some_ damage, but it was minimal. He was breathing on his own just fine. He’d just have to take care of himself for the next little while and take some time off work but based on his examination there was no reason why he shouldn’t be fighting fit again soon.

“Maybe. I don’t know how to explain it, it’s remarkable.” Dr. Rhodes told him. “I’m happy enough to let you go, your lungs sound good and I think we can trust you to get to the ER if something doesn’t feel right.”

“Yeah, I’ll be ok.” Matt replied. He wasn’t sure that was entirely true. He was physically fine, but mentally – he couldn’t quite get over what he saw in that fire. He saw _her_. He figured it was some sort of oxygen deprived hallucination, but it just felt so _real._ It felt like if he’d just reached out, he would feel her.

“Ok” Dr. Rhodes said breaking him out of his trance. “I’ll let you get going, I believe there are some people waiting out there to see you." He said with a small smile as Matt thanked him.

Once Dr. Rhodes had left, he slipped on the clean t-shirt and sweatpants the guys on truck had brought him from the station. He collected his phone and his keys and left the ER bay, ready to see his 51 family.

“You took a hell of a beating out there Casey.” He heard a voice behind him say as he turned around to face his best friend of over 20 years Kelly Severide.

“Tell me about it…” Matt grumbled as he ran a hand over his head.

“I’m glad you’re ok man” he said sincerely as he shook Matt’s hand. They’d never been particularly affectionate and soppy with each other, so this was about as close as it was going to get. “What the hell happened out there anyway?”

“I don’t know, the roof just came in—”

“No, I know that. I mean – how did you get out of there alive? Foster didn’t even need to intubate you. It’s a frickin miracle that you’re walking around here man.” Severide said with a laugh of disbelief.

Matt looked at his feet and gulped. How could he explain to his best friend that he was fairly convinced the reason he survived was because of a hallucination he had of Sylvie Brett? The same Sylvie Brett that he hadn’t seen in 15 years.

“I don’t know man. It was just one of those things. We’ll put it down to luck” he decided to simply explain.

Kelly eyed Matt curiously. He knew his best friend like the back of his hand. Something wasn't sitting right. "What aren't you telling me Casey?" he inquired.

"... Don't worry about it." Matt simply replied as he patted Severide on the arm. 

Matt turned around just as the doors into the waiting room opened and Stella appeared, a little girl running in front of her, her brunette ringlets bouncing all around her shoulders.

“Uncle Matt!” the little girl explained as she ran to him. Matt bent down and caught her as she launched herself at him.

"Wow, easy Abby, Uncle Casey had a bit of a rough day on the job." Stella explained to her daughter as she ran her hand over Abby's hair. Abigail Severide was a bright, bubbly 5 year old. She had a real zest for life and Matt was incredibly thankful that he had her in his life. Abigail, Severide and Stella were the only real family he had ever known and even on his worst days, his surrogate niece managed to put a smile on his face.

“Are you ok?” Abby whispered quietly to her uncle.

Matt nodded, “I’m ok, don’t worry about me.” He assured her as he kissed her head and pulled away from the hug. 

"You ok cap?" Stella asked. She knew he would never admit it in front of Abigail, but she figured he was a lot more shaken by this than he'd ever let on.

Matt nodded and sent her a discrete wink before turning back to Abigail. "Fireman's lift?" he asked as Abby cheered and Matt lifted her up and playfully threw her over his shoulder, eliciting wild giggles from the little girl.

As Matt walked on with Abby, Stella and Severide held back, watching him go forward. "Is he really ok?" Stella asked her husband.

Kelly sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets; "I have no idea."

Matt paused briefly when he got to the front door of the hospital. He had a feeling that as soon as he stepped out of the hospital doors, his life was going to alter in unimaginable ways. It seemed like a crazy thing to say, but it was true. He knew that hallucination had to mean something.

* * *

The Brett’s garden party was still in full swing well into the evening. Sylvie had largely kept to herself. She made polite conversation with her parent’s friends and watched as Harrison charmed every person in the room. It made her skin _crawl_. She felt so powerless in doing something about his deception. He certainly was not the man that he claimed to be and only Sylvie and Hope could see it.

She felt someone lightly touch her arm and she jumped out of her skin.

“Wow, wow, it’s just me.” Hope said quickly. “I’m sorry, I should have said something before, I didn’t mean to scare you—”

“No, no, you didn’t I was just in a little bubble.” Sylvie explained with a small smile. Sylvie always amazed Hope. Even in her own desperation, she always managed to make the people around her feel better about themselves. The light in her eyes may have dimmed, but her optimism and goodness was ingrained in her soul.

“Let’s go for a walk” Hope said as she motioned her head forwards towards the end of the Brett’s extensive piece of land.

Sylvie nodded courtly, “Sure”

Hope linked her arm through her friend’s and pulled her along beside her. The Brett’s piece of land sat at the edge of a lake. Sylvie used to play down here all the time as a child. She was particularly fond of the wooden gazebo that sat hidden from the view of the house and down a discreet path. She was fairly certain that over the years her parents had entirely forgotten it was there – but she hadn’t. She could never forget it. Not when she had so many special memories from there. So many special memories of time spent there with _him_.

“How are you doing Sylvie?” Hope asked as they sat on the double swing hanging from the huge oak tree.

Sylvie nodded, “I’m good…” she lied. She knew Hope could probably see right through her, so what was even the point? “Harrison wants me to stop working at the fire house.” She added. She was begging Hope would read between the lines because Sylvie wasn’t sure she could explain truly how she felt about it without breaking down into tears. Tears that Harrison would no doubt view as weakness. “I’m reluctant to agree but for both of our sanities, maybe it’s for the best.” She said with a shrug.

The old Sylvie Brett _never_ would have given up her job for a man. The old Sylvie Brett would never have gotten sucked into a life with a man who couldn’t respect what she did. She _loved_ her job. All she had ever wanted to do in life was help people and being a paramedic allowed her to do that. It also gave her the adrenaline rush that she so craved from life. It made her feel _alive,_ it reminded her that she wasn’t drowning, even though it all too often felt like she was.

“Sylvie – I can’t watch you go through this anymore.” Hope said as she stood from the swing.

“Go through what?” Sylvie asked with a gulp. She knew exactly what Hope was talking about, but she was waiting for her friend to say it out loud. Maybe if Hope could say it, she could be honest too.

“I have watched that man chip away at you for the past 8 years and I _won’t_ do it anymore. I _can’t_ do it.” Hope said as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “He is _abusive_. Sure, he doesn’t hit you but it’s like psychological _warfare_ with him. He is constantly dragging you down, constantly making you feel like you aren’t capable all because his ego can’t handle having such a _brilliant_ wife.” Sylvie looked at her feet. She didn’t feel so brilliant. She hadn’t felt brilliant in a long time. “I have been a _shitty_ friend not to have said something sooner and I will be forever sorry for that _– but you can’t do this anymore_. You deserve the world and you deserve to have your dream job and you deserve to not have someone grab you and drag you around like a _doll.”_

Sylvie shook her head, “Hope I hear you. _Believe me_ I hear you. But I am in too deep. I married him, I have a life with him, my parents love him. You’re asking me to completely strip away every part of me—”

“No. I’m asking you to strip away _him_ and let yourself be _free._ To let every part of you flourish.” Hope told her. “I’m not saying that it’s going to be easy, but I am saying that I will be with you every step of the way.” Sylvie remained quiet, not sure how to respond to her friend’s words. “You have got to get out of this damn town Sylvie. Every good memory you have of this place is being ruined by him and I won’t let it happen anymore.”

“What do you suggest I do, Hope?” Sylvie asked as she stood up and raised her arms. “I have nowhere else to go!”

Hope reached into her pocket and lifted out a set of keys before throwing them at Sylvie. “My dad bought this old car to fix up. It’s a piece of shit, it was just a project for him but it works. He couldn’t sell it so he handed it off to me. At first I was so mad but then I realised – this is perfect. This is what you need.”

“I need a shitty car?”

“You need a shitty _getaway_ car.” Hope clarified.

“Where am I going to get away to?”

“Anywhere!” Hope said with a smile and a little laugh. “You can go wherever the hell you choose. Just _drive_ Sylvie. Take a leap of faith. Drive and trust that the universe will watch your back.”

_“Sylvie!”_

Sylvie turned her head to where she heard shouting in the distance. She squinted her eyes and saw Harrison standing there. He was clearly looking around for her but couldn’t see her.

 _“Sylvie! You gotta come see this, your mom organised a clown for the kids you’re going to love it!”_ he shouted, hoping that she would hear from wherever she was.

Sylvie narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

“Asshole doesn’t even know I hate clowns…” she grumbled as Hope scoffed in amusement.

Sylvie looked at the keys in her hands. It seemed like the craziest thing in the world to just pack up and drive – but maybe this was the opportunity she had been looking for. It also seemed ridiculous that the thing that pushed her over the edge was Harrison thinking she would enjoy seeing a clown. It _really_ sealed his fate.

“You did try to tell me.” Sylvie said quietly as Hope frowned, not understanding what she was trying to say. “You tried to tell me when you first met him, or when we got engaged or on our wedding day – I just didn’t listen.” Sylvie clarified. She had heard Hope’s protests loud and clear. Granted none of them had been as vocal as this, but she knew how Hope felt. It was written all over her face. “Thank you for giving me that push now.”

Hope’s face brightened. “You’re going?” she asked in quiet disbelief.

Sylvie nodded her head. _“Hell yeah.”_

Sylvie had no idea what came over her. She probably wasn’t giving herself enough credit in this moment, but she also knew it was something else. A crazy as it sounded, she knew it was the voice that said her name. _His_ voice. Just hearing it one time gave her all the courage she needed to go. She just needed Hope’s help to make her see it clearly.

“Where are you going to go?” Hope asked as Sylvie began to rush down the back path so she wouldn’t have to go through the house. 

Sylvie stopped briefly and turned back so her friend with the smallest of smiles on her face.

“Chicago.”


	2. You Blew It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Casey and Brett meet all those years ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left lovely comments/gave kudos! I'm glad people are looking forward to this story - there's so much more to come!

**You Blew It**

Sylvie had been in Chicago for a little over a week before things started to fall into place for her. The first morning there, she woke up and felt a little under the weather. The adrenaline from her bold move had worn off and she felt exhausted – emotionally _and_ physically. She reluctantly picked up her phone from the beside cabinet and grimaced at the number of messages and missed calls she had from back home. Her parents were worried, Hope was encouraging, and Harrison was _furious_.

_Hope: I’ve sent Harrison on a wild goose chase to the opposite end of the country. Knowing the bastard, he’ll probably track your credit card and ping your phone – maybe best to get a new account and number._

Sylvie had groaned at the message. She really hadn’t thought through the logistics of her little disappearing act. She knew at some point she would have to face everything and bring it to a definitive end. She knew she would have to let her parents know that she was ok, but right now, she just needed to be free. She just needed to _breathe_.

She looked out the window and saw that it was a sunny day in Chicago. It instantly put her in a better mood. She’d heard so much about this city from people and to now experience it was amazing. She felt a little out of her depth being from a small town, but she had a feeling she would like it here.

She pulled out some gym clothes from her bag and decided to get up and go for a run. She figured a bit of exercise might give her the courage to change things.

And she was right. For the last 10 days she had woken up, ran around Chicago and put things into place for her life here. She got a new phone, a new bank account, a new home. She’d stumbled across a fixer upper on her run and thought it was perfect. She had a habit of trying to fix things that were damaged – including people – and she had a real knack for interior design, so this was the perfect project. It seemed like it was in a nice enough area of town, so why the hell not?

Even better than the new house was her new job. She’d met with the CFD and secured a job as a paramedic in one of the local houses. She was elated that she could continue this job, though she imagined that it would be a step up from anything she’d encountered in their little town in Indiana. But she was _excited_. She spoke to a few people at headquarters, and Firehouse 51 seemed like the house everybody wanted to be at, so she considered herself pretty damn lucky.

The day before her first shift, she started with her normal morning run. One thing that had impressed her was the number of people who smiled at her and said hello around here. It was a simple but sweet Chicago welcome and it was greatly appreciated. The heat of the sun soon started wearing her down and she stopped to take a breath. She looked around her for a corner shop or a café, just so she could get a quick drink, and soon spotted what she thought was a diner. It was called Molly’s and looked like a cute little place. She opened the door and walked in, but only took a few steps before she stopped and realised her mistake. Molly’s was in fact a bar that was very much closed. She was about to turn around and leave again when she spotted a pair of eyes peaking over the bar top. She squinted and walked forward, soon realising that the eyes belonged to a little girl.

“Oh. Hi.” Sylvie said as she stood up a little straighter and gave the little girl an awkward wave. “Do you work here?” she joked as the little girl’s eyes beamed.

“Why yes I do” she said proudly as she stepped on a box behind the bar so she could see properly over the top of it. “I can get you something if you need it.” She offered.

Sylvie quirked an eyebrow, figuring there was no harm in seeing how this one played out.

“A lemonade would be great.” Sylvie said with a smile as the girl nodded her head.

“Coming right up!” she said as she shuffled around, moving her box with her, as she grabbed a glass and messily poured some lemonade into it before shakily setting it down in front of Sylvie.

“Thank you—”

“Abigail Melissa Severide” she said proudly. “But everybody calls me Abby” she said with a little shrug.

_“Severide?”_ Sylvie questioned in disbelief. That was a name she hadn’t heard in a _long_ time. What were the odds she would run into a little girl with that name? Come to think of it, there was something about Abigail’s smirk that reminded her of her old friend.

“Yep! What’s your name?”

“I’m Sylvie. And thank you for the lemonade Abby, I was really thirsty” Sylvie said with a smile that Abigail happily returned. “Are your parents around?” she asked, wondering why she was in a bar on her own.

Abigail shook her head; “No, I’m here with my uncle. He had to take some time off from being a firefighter because he got hurt, so he offered to look after me today and move some boxes for Uncle Hermann.” She explained as if Sylvie would know who Hermann was. “But don’t worry” Abby said as she leaned on the bar. “My uncle is one of the _best_ firefighters in the city and he’ll be back on the job next shift!” she boasted.

Sylvie giggled, “Well that’s good. We definitely need people like your uncle keeping this city safe.”

“You’re _really_ pretty.” Abigail blurted out, as Sylvie raised her eyebrows, a little startled by her comment. “Like a princess.”

Sylvie smirked, “Oh thank you, but you’re definitely prettier than me—”

Suddenly, there was a shuffling from out back and voice appeared before a face. Her uncle had clearly realised that Abby was serving someone who came in. “Abby, what did I say about—”

Sylvie froze. She didn’t look up when she saw the figure appear in her peripheral vision – but she knew that voice. She knew that voice as well as she knew her own. Even after 15 years she could _never_ forget it. She gathered from the fact that he had stopped mid-sentence that similar thoughts of surprise were slipping through his mind right about now.

“… serving strangers.” He finished in a barely there whisper.

“Sylvie’s not a stranger Uncle Matt, she’s, well… Sylvie!”

Sylvie gulped and finally looked up, her breath catching in her throat when it did. He looked good. _Really_ good. The years had been kind to him and the boy she loved so dearly was now a handsome, chiselled man – but a man with the exact same eyes that always bore right through her soul. She internally groaned. He was standing there looking all cute and she looked like a _mess._ She was sweaty and gross, and her hair was all over the place and she silently cursed herself for it. Of _course_ she would have to run into him while looking like this. Chicago was a big city – seriously, what were the odds?

“… hi Matt.” Sylvie said quietly. Somebody had to breath the silence. It was _deafening_ and Abigail was looking between the two of them like they were crazy.

But Matt still couldn’t get any words out. He continued to just stare at her. A million different emotions and thoughts were flooding his mind at once. What was she doing here? Was she here to see him? Was this a coincidence? Was his hallucination in the fire some sort of warning sign that she was about to pop up in Chicago so unexpectedly?

_Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?_

She hadn’t changed much over the years. Her hair was a little blonder and she obviously looked a little older, but her bright blue eyes were still captivating, and she was _just_ like he remembered her.

“Uh… hello?! Uncle Matt?! Sylvie is speaking to you! _Hello?_!” Abigail said as she shook her uncle to try and bring him back around.

Matt came back to it and looked down at Abigail and then back up at Sylvie, his mouth slightly agape. He watched as a small smile rose to Sylvie’s face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I see you’re still your same stoic self.” She playfully teased as Matt let out a breathy laugh, still slightly at a loss for words, but feeling some of the tension leave his body.

He turned back to Abigail, “Abby, would you go out back and unpack the box of napkins for Uncle Hermann?” he asked.

Abigail looked sceptically between the two of them.

“… fine.” She said reluctantly. It was clear Matt didn’t want her overhearing this conversation – whatever it turned into.

Abigail jumped off her box and skipped into the back room, leaving Matt and Sylvie alone. Matt stepped around the bar slightly, so he was standing opposite her, though still keeping a safe distance. He watched as Sylvie eyed him carefully.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” She said with a quiet sincerity in her voice and a small smile still evident on her face. Yeah, he was obviously older, but she still looked at him and saw the 18-year-old boy she loved so much. She had wondered over the years what he was like now they were in their 30s – now she knew and she just wanted to take the time to savour this moment.

Matt smiled; “and you’re just as pretty as I remembered.”

Sylvie quirked an eyebrow; “I see you’ve gotten a little better at flirting over the years…” she teased. When she’d met him, he’d never been very good at it. He was just so _serious_ – but Sylvie loved that about him. It just felt so _real_. He wasn’t a charmer, but he was smooth. He had a way with words, and he was sincere and attentive.

Matt smirked, “Not really.”

Sylvie nodded her head; “Strong and silent isn’t a bad way to be. It’s better than being an inauthentic charmer anyway.” She certainly had experience with the latter, and she was determined to never fall for a guy like that again. She’d gotten it right with her first love. She’d gotten it right with _him_. He was honest and real and utterly passionate to his core – he just didn’t have to pretend like Harrison did. It was just who he was.

“Right” Matt agreed. He internally rolled his eyes at himself. _Stop giving her blunt answers Casey, you sound like an idiot. You sound like you did the first time you met her, and you basically blew that moment._ He told himself. Their first meeting was an interesting one – and it hadn’t gone exactly as he’d hoped.

_15 YEARS AGO_

18-year-olds Matt and Severide pulled into the dusty driveway of Benny Severide’s lake side cabin in Indiana. Severide used to come here a lot as a child and a few weeks before school ended, Benny had called him up and told him he had a lot of construction jobs and boat repairs coming up that he could use a extra set of hands for. Severide was reluctant to accept, but then his mind went to his best friend. The past 4 years had been incredibly rough on Matt and Severide wondered if leaving Chicago for the summer was exactly what Matt needed to recover and get ready for college. Plus, Matt had a real knack for construction work and being beside a lake in a town swarming with other teenagers was a sure recipe for a fun summer. Matt didn’t take much convincing and the day after school ended, they hopped in Severide’s car and drove to Indiana.

“This place is amazing…” Matt commented as soon as they got out of the car. The cabin itself wasn’t anything special, but the setting itself was _stunning_. It had a dock that Benny’s boat sat at and the view over the lake was _mesmerising_.

“Yeah, it’s certainly not a bad place to spend your summer.” Kelly said with a smirk as he playfully punched Matt’s arm. “Just wait till we get that boat out on the lake.”

“All boat activities can only happen after a hard day’s work” they heard a voice say from the front door as they turned around to see Benny smirking at them. “But I’m sure a few exceptions could be made to that rule.” He added with a chuckle as he approached his son and Matt. “Kelly, Matt, good to see you both.”

“Thanks for having us Mr. Severide, we really appreciate this.” Matt said gratefully.

“Don’t mention it, you’re both doing me a favour.” He insisted. Benny had lived out here as long as Severide could remember. He had his own construction and repairs company that did just about any work that was asked of him. “I have more jobs than I expected this summer. I’ve got a boat to restore down at the Weston’s and since Mrs Mooreland passed away a few months ago her place has gone to ruins. Her son asked me to fix it up so they can come down in the summers and use it – which is going to be your job. Think you can handle it?”

“We got it dad, don’t worry – and all the payment we need is free use of that boat any time of the day.” Kelly said with a smile that Matt returned.

Benny chuckled and reached into his pocket, lifted out the keys and threw them to Severide. “She’s all yours. I’ll get you a list of jobs that need done on the house and leave it in the kitchen. Kelly, you know where to go for supplies and what not?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Great. Now go, take that boat out on the lake, it’s been a while” Benny encouraged as he moved to his car to head into town.

“Aye, aye captain” Severide said as he wrapped his arm around Matt’s shoulder and dragged his friend playfully to the boat.

Soon enough, they had started the engine and had darted out on to the lake. “Casey man this summer is going to be insane!” Severide said gleefully. “Look at this place, what more could you want?! Plus, I’ve seen the girls here – we’re in for a _treat_.”

Matt let out a breathy laugh, “I’m not really interested in getting to know a girl Severide…”

Severide scoffed, “Who said anything about getting to _know_ anyone? All I’m saying as that we’re here for a summer of fun – and that’s what we’re going to have.”

Matt looked at his friend sceptically. Yeah, he was here to escape life in Chicago, but that was it. He wasn’t really in any mood to party like a drunk college kid and he wasn’t really in a mood to date. Even if he was – who would _want_ to date him? He was damaged goods. All he wanted to do was get his construction jobs done, hang out on the lake with his friend and enjoy the peace before heading to college.

“Hey, check it out” Severide said as he nodded into the distance. Another boat was approaching them, the sound of music and laughter travelling along the wind with it. “Looks like we’ve got some company.”

The boat came closer and closer, and Matt and Severide turned their heads as it shot past them. It seemed like it was a bunch of teenagers, Severide didn’t get a clear view – but Matt did. He had a clear view of _one_ of the teens anyway. He wasn’t sure why, but when he locked eyes with her it felt like all time had stopped. Her eyes were _captivating_ and from that short moment, he knew she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

Matt’s head followed the boat as it kept going by. Severide eyed his friend curiously, assuming that he was staring at the girls.

“Take a picture Casey, it’ll last longer.” He teased as Matt punched his arm, turning his attention back to the front of their boat.

“Now you see what I mean about the girls here?” Severide asked with a laugh.

“… no comment.”

Suddenly, there was a splash and a roar of an engine as they turned around and saw the boat turn around.

“What’s that idiot doing?” Severide questioned. Was he trying to kill everyone on that boat by turning so rapidly like that?

“He’s probably just trying to show off.” Matt said with a scoff. He studied the boat a little more carefully and saw a bunch of frat boy looking guys along with the girls. Matt had a feeling that they weren’t a group of kids he wanted to be associated with.

Kelly kept the boat still as they watched what this guy was planning on doing next. The boat came speeding towards them as if it was a game of chicken and they were waiting for Severide to move first.

“Uh – Severide, maybe we should move.” Matt said. This was a little too close for comfort for his liking.

“No way man, this guy will stand down.” Kelly said, but the boat showed no signs of slowing down.

“Severide!” Matt exclaimed to try and get his friend to act, but he didn’t.

And he was right. The boat turned at the last possible second, splashing water on Severide’s boat. They sudden action causing everyone on the frat boat to stumble, but no one more so than the girl Matt locked eyes with. He watched as she tripped over her own feet, hit the edge of the boat and toppled over it into the water.

Matt didn’t know what happened to him in that moment, but he just reacted. He kicked his shoes and t-shirt off and jumped into the water after her. He swiftly swam over to her and saw that she was coughing and spluttering a little, her friends merely staring over the edge of the boat as the guy continued down the lake, clearly not interesting in doing anything to help. Matt sent a glare in their direction before turning his attention to the girl.

“I got you, come on” he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began swimming to the shore.

Once they got there, he swiftly helped her out and looked at her with furrowed brows. She looked distressed and naturally so. She’d fallen off a boat and her friends just _left_ her there.

“Are you ok?” he asked as he gently moved some wet hair out of her face and rubbed her arms, trying to at least create some heat.

She nodded her head; “Yeah I guess. Last time I hang out with those _jerks_.” She grumbled.

Matt smirked, “Yeah they don’t seem great.”

“They’re _not_ … I don’t normally hang out with them. They just asked if I wanted to come and a day on a boat seemed fun, but I was _clearly_ mistaken.” She said as she ran her fingers through her wet hair, stretching it back across her head. She finally looked up at the boy in front of her and her breath caught in her throat. He was cute. _Really_ cute. He had the sincerest eyes. He was looking at her, a complete _stranger,_ like he genuinely _cared_ about her – maybe he did. Maybe he was just that kind of person. “… you jumped into a lake for me.” She said absentmindedly.

Matt dropped his hands and awkwardly left them at his side. “You uh – I thought you might need some help. I’m sure it was a shock.” He reasoned.

She smirked; “Yeah, you’re certainly my hero.”

Matt’s heart fluttered. Her smile was as beautiful as her eyes. Maybe Severide was right about the girls in this town, well – _girl_. He couldn’t imagine that any of them held a candle to her.

“I’m Sylvie” she said as she held out a hand for him to shake, which he did.

“Casey. Matt even, Matt Casey. My friends call me Casey, but you can call me Matt. Or Casey, that’s fine too, whatever you want” he rambled as Sylvie smiled wider at him.

“Ok Matt Casey” she said. “I’ll mull that one over” she joked with a wink as Casey gave her a small smile. “You’re not from around here, are you?” she asked curiously.

Matt shook his head, “Chicago.”

“Ah, city boy. I’m sure you have some stories to tell.” She suspected.

“I guess” he said with a shrug. _Come on Matt, you are totally blowing this. ‘I guess?’ What the hell was that?!_

“What brings you to a small town in Indiana?” she asked. He was a total curiosity to her. He was quiet and withdrawn and serious, but surely he couldn’t be _that_ quiet and withdrawn and serious – he’d just jumped into a _lake_ for her. 

“My friend’s dad lives here, he has some work for us to do around town.” Matt explained rather bluntly. He was getting nervous – and it was beginning to show.

“Oh cool.” Sylvie said, not really sure what else she could say to respond to that. “You know I’d love to properly thank you for jumping in after me” it was a roundabout way of saying that she’d like to hang out with him more. He was a puzzle and she loved puzzle. She was desperate to work this guy out and she had a funny feeling she would like what she discovered. He seemed really very sweet.

Matt shook his head, “there’s no need, I would have done it for anyone.”

Sylvie pouted and courtly nodded her head; “… right.” She said with an over annunciated t. So much for that tactic…

Matt turned his head and saw that Severide had pulled back into the dock and was standing watching their entire interaction with a smirk on his face.

“I should go” Matt said as he motioned towards Severide. “It was nice to meet you Sylvie, I hope you’re ok” he told her with a tight-lipped smile.

“Yeah, thanks again” she said, returning his smile. “Hopefully I won’t get hypothermia…” she joked.

Matt gave her a lopsided smirk, “You’ll be fine. See you” he said before turning around and jogging towards Severide.

Sylvie held back for a moment, watching him as he ran away. She really hoped that wouldn’t be the last time she saw him.

Matt slowed his jog as he got closer to Severide, who was standing by the boat with his arms crossed over his chest, looking entirely unimpressed.

“… what?” Matt asked as he approached his friend.

Severide punched Matt in the arm, “What the hell was that?!”

_“OW!_ Geez man, what the hell was _what?!_ ” he asked as he punched Severide back. “She was in trouble, I helped her out!”

“Not that rescue you _idiot_ , that conversation you just had! You blew it. You _totally_ blew it.” Severide said with a shake of his head.

“... blew what exactly?”

“She was trying to ask you out! ‘I would love to thank you properly’? You really didn’t pick up on that?”

“She was just being nice—”

_“Nope_. I mean yes, but also – nope. You blew it man. Totally blew it. We need to work on your game.” He said with a shake of his head as he walked away from his still drenched friend.

Matt turned around and saw that Sylvie had gone. He stood in a state of complete confusion. Severide was probably right – he really needed to work on his game.

_PRESENT DAY_

Sylvie eyed Matt curiously. It was like she could read the inner workings of his head. He was clearly trying to process this entire unexpected meeting and like her, his mind was probably flooded with memories of their past.

Matt realised that he should probably burst his own little bubble and actually _talk_ to her like a _normal human being_. He couldn’t quite believe that after all these years, she still made him feel so nervous.

“So, uh – what brings you to Chicago?” he asked as he awkwardly moved his hands from his pockets, to across his chest then back down to his pockets. He knew he probably looked like a total idiot right now, but he just really did not know how to act right now.

“I just moved here actually. I fancied a change” she said vaguely with a shrug. She didn’t think this was the time to get into her crappy marriage. She’d need a few drinks before she got into that one.

“Chicago’s the best city in the world.” Matt encouraged.

Sylvie nodded, “Yeah, I’m starting to believe that. I’ve got a job with the CFD as a paramedic, I start tomorrow in a firehouse downtown.”

Matt smirked. Of _course_ she’d become a paramedic. She always talked about doing a job that gave her a rush, but also meant she could help people.

“I’m a firefighter” Matt told her as Sylvie smiled widely.

“You took my advice then, huh?” she said with a proud nod. She’d told him so many times that he would be a great fireman – particularly after his daring lake rescue.

“I guess so. What firehouse are you starting at?” he asked, feeling a little more comfortable with being in front of her again.

“51?” she questioned as Matt froze up – again.

“…51?”

“Yeah… is that a bad house? Because I really do _not_ need to be going to a bad house right now, that would seriously just push me over the edge—”

“No, no” Matt quickly said as he took another step towards her. He instantly picked up that this move wasn’t as straight forward as wanting a change, but he knew now wasn’t the time to push it. He just wanted to reassure her. “It’s not that, it’s a great house, it’s—it’s where Severide and I work.”

Sylvie’s mouth fell open slightly, “You’re kidding.”

Matt sniggered, “No… I’m the captain on truck, he’s the squad lieutenant.”

Sylvie smiled; “Wow. That’s pretty impressive… and I always knew you two would be inseparable through life.”

Matt smiled – in the space of a 5-minute conversation, he’d smiled more than he’d smiled all week. How could one person have such a strong affect on someone? He had a funny feeling that today was the first time in a long time that she’d really smiled too.

“Uncle Matt, I’m finished!” Abby called from the storeroom.

“I uh—” Matt began, unsure how to continue this with Sylvie.

“I should get going” Sylvie said as she motioned towards the door. “Thanks for the lemonade” she said as she reached for some cash.

Matt held up his hand; “On me, don’t worry.”

Sylvie nodded; “Thanks, I’ve been really enjoying the Chicago welcome”

“Like I said – best city there is.”

“Yeah.” She said quietly as she backed towards the door. “I’ll see you around Matt.” She said with one last lingering smile before darting out the door.

Matt stared at the door for a few moments, still in shock that she was here. He was also in shock that she was being so pleasant with him. He knew it had been 15 years, but after the way things had ended between them... he didn't want to think about it. Before he even could, Abigail come into the room and stood beside him. He looked down at her and saw she was beaming up at him.

“I like her” Abigail said matter-of-factly. She'd made her uncle smile - what wasn't there to like?

Matt smirked. “Yeah. I like her too.”

_This was going to be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Matt was Sylvie's knight in shining armour... but there's definitely more to the story, right?! Next chapter, Sylvie starts her job at 51 and a teenage Matt somehow blows his second chance...


	3. Smoother Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will teenage Sylvie give Matt a second chance? How will Sylvie's first day at the firehouse go? What does Severide think of Sylvie's return? Find out below...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you all SO much for your beyond awesome comments. It was so fun for me to read all your questions/theories/general thoughts - this story is like a big puzzle. There's so much to piece together with each chapter revealing little snippets as we go...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter titled 'Smoother Than You Think'!

**Smoother Than You Think**

Matt walked into 51 the following morning, nervous as _hell_. He didn’t sleep much last night. His mind was filled with thoughts of Sylvie. How could it _not_ be? She appeared back in his life so unexpectedly and it wasn’t like it was a one-off meeting. She was going to be here in 51. She was about to become a part of this make-shift slightly dysfunctional family. This was a _big_ deal. A huge part of him was excited at the prospect – he had missed her more than he could _ever_ express. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. They hadn’t exactly parted on good terms all those years ago and although so much time had passed, he didn’t doubt there would be tension between them that would probably come to a head at some point.

Matt stood at the entrance of the lounge and looked around to see if she was there yet – she wasn’t. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around and saw Severide standing with his hands in his pockets and his eyebrow raised.

“Looking for someone?” he asked.

Matt shook his head, “Nope… just seeing who was here already...”

“Uh huh…” Severide mumbled. Matt narrowed his eyes. Severide knew something was up. It was written all over his face. It was like he was waiting for Matt to confess. But how could he know Sylvie was here? He – _Abigail._ He’d totally forgotten that she was there.

“… what did Abby tell you exactly about what we did yesterday?” Matt asked cautiously as Severide shrugged.

“Not a lot. Just that you had breakfast, went to the park, went to Molly’s to move some boxes for Hermann.” Severide said, rhyming off what his daughter had told him over dinner.

Matt nodded, “Right...” he agreed. Maybe Abigail didn’t mention Sylvie after all.

 _“OH!_ She also mentioned that she met this really nice lady called _Sylvie_ and when Uncle Matt saw her, he looked like he was going to _throw up_.” Severide teased.

Matt grimaced; “I did not look like I was going to _throw up...”_ He defended, entirely missing the point of Severide’s comment. He thought he'd played it relatively cool yesterday - but apparently not.

“How the hell could you not tell me that she’s in Chicago man?” Severide asked as he slapped Matt’s arm with the back of his hand.

Matt sighed, “It’s been a lot to process man, I don’t even know what to feel about it.”

Severide nodded his head, seeing the obvious nervousness and sadness that covered his friend’s face. He knew all there was to know about Matt and Sylvie. He was there through _all_ of it, so he could only imagine how difficult it was for Matt to see her again after all this time.

“Are you ok?” Severide asked quietly, realising that he probably shouldn’t tease him or push his buttons on this anymore.

Matt shrugged; “I don’t know. It’s not like it was a one-time bump in where pleasantries were shared and that was that.”

Severide furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

Matt quirked an eyebrow; “Abby didn’t tell you?”

Before Matt could explain further, the front door opened and Stella, Emily and Sylvie appeared all smiling and laughing together. Matt smiled involuntarily. She’d been here for all of 5 minutes and already she fit right in.

“Ah, just the people we wanted to bump in to!” Emily said happily. “Captain Matt Casey, Lieutenant Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett, the new paramedic on 61.” She introduced.

“We uh – we actually already know each other” Sylvie said as Stella and Emily looked at her in surprise.

“No kidding” Emily said with a smile. “How do you know each other?”

Matt smiled softly; “Another lifetime.” He said quietly as Sylvie responded with a sad smile. Stella’s head shot round to look at Severide as she put two and two together. _Sylvie Brett was Matt’s Sylvie_. She didn’t know much about the situation, but she knew enough to know that Matt never really got over her. As cliched as it sounded, she was the one who got away.

“Get over here Brett” Severide said with a smile and laugh that Sylvie returned before swiftly hugging her old friend. “It’s _really_ good to see you. I can’t believe you’re joining us here at 51” he said sincerely. He didn’t realise how much he actually missed her until now.

“Yeah me either, seems like the most insane coincidence, huh?” she said as she looked at Matt.

“Fate always has the most unexpected plans for us…” Stella said quietly as she tried to suss out the situation. Matt had a look in his eye that she hadn’t seen in a long time. Not since _Hallie._ It was intense and sincere and full of hope. He really deserved to have a little bit of hope after all he had been through.

“I’m pretty sure mercury is also in retrograde right now which always messes with shit in our lives” Foster added dramatically. “It’s going to be a fun season, that much is for sure. Come on Brett, I’ll show you to your locker before morning briefing.”

Sylvie nodded as she and Foster began to walk away. She turned back briefly and looked at her old friends and Stella, “It was great to see you again Severide.” She said with a smile before turning and following Foster.

Matt watched her walk away until she had disappeared around the corner. He turned to look at his friends who were both looking at him with eager eyes.

“Coincidence is a funny thing, huh captain?” Stella said as she leaned an arm on Severide’s shoulder.

Matt raised his finger, “I don’t want to hear a word about it.”

Severide held a hand up, “No interference here man. Though, back in the day, me telling you that you blew your shot with her was exactly what pushed you to get it right with her. So if you need a similar push, you just let me know.” he teased.

“I’ll keep that in mind…” Matt said with a sarcastic smirk before turning and walking towards his quarters.

He hated to admit it, but Severide was totally right. He screwed up the first time he met her and if Severide hadn’t pointed it out, she may not have given him a second chance.

_15 years ago_

The morning after Sylvie's boat incident, Matt and Severide began work on the Mooreland house downtown. It was a beautiful property and tucked in off the main street of town, so it was the ideal location for shopping and socialising. They both figured the most logical thing was to start on the exterior of the house and work their way inside, so they began with fixing up the wooden deck. Some of the planks were broken and the beams holding it up were entirely unstable.

As Matt drilled in some fresh planks, Severide stood up and looked back at their supplies.

“We need some more wood, I’m going to head to the store and get some. You ok to keep going?” he asked.

Matt nodded his head; “Yeah no problem.”

“Cool, I’ll be back soon” Severide said before jumping in his car and speeding off.

Matt managed to continue with the work in front of him for around 10 minutes before he was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

“This is a beautiful house” the voice said as Matt jumped, dropped his drill and looked up, coming face to face with Sylvie – a now dry Sylvie. She was in a light blue summer dress, her blonde hair curled and resting delicately on top of her shoulders. Yet again, she took his breath away. She was just so innocently pretty.

She smirked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She apologised with a little laugh. “I just saw you working on my way in to town, thought I’d say hi”

Matt shook his head, “No, no, it’s cool. I was just in my own little bubble. As usual…” he said as he stood up and wiped his hands, walking towards the end of the porch to face her as she stood on the path. “And you’re right. It’s a nice house. A bit of a fixer-upper but it has awesome potential.”

Sylvie nodded her head, “I agree. Definitely worth the work”

They stood there in a momentary silence while Matt contemplated his next move. Severide’s words kept ringing in his head. _“You blew it man. You totally blew it.”_ He had a funny feeling that he would somehow mess it up again, but he had to at least _try_ and get it right this time. He knew he’d only regret it if he didn't.

“My friend said I blew it with you the other day.” Matt confessed. He hoped that honesty was the best policy in this situation.

Sylvie let out a breathy laugh and smiled, folding her arms across her chest, “Yeah, just a little. But it’s cool, not everyone has a knack for flirting…” she teased.

Matt gave her a lopsided smirk and walked down the steps to stand opposite her, “I’m a lot smoother than you think.” He replied as his confidence made a miraculous return.

Sylvie eyed him curiously as she began to add some more pieces to the puzzle that was Matt Casey. “You’re a mystery Matt Casey.” She told him.

“I see you haven’t decided whether to call me Matt or Casey yet.” He said as he mimicked her closed armed stance. It was like they were playing a game of flirting chicken. He wondered who would be the first to crack and ask the other to hang out.

“I haven’t decided a lot of things about you yet, but I’m starting to put the pieces to together.” She told him as she took a step closer towards him.

“Work me out?”

“Yeah… you want to know what I’ve learnt so far?” she asked as he towered over her slightly, gulping at how close they were. He nodded his head, feeling that nervousness creep up again. “You are a straight shooter – you don’t bullshit anyone or anything… but that doesn’t mean there isn't any fire inside of you. I think you’re passionate to your _core_ and when you love, you loved _deeply_ , and you made sure the person you love knows it. You give them your all because that’s all you want in return.”

“Huh” Matt said in a breath. “Interesting” he simply replied. She was either really perceptive or just really good at reading _him_. The fact that she had a genuine desire to know him made his heart flutter that little bit more. Not many people wanted to know him. Not after everything that happened with his family.

“You can tell me what you think of my assessment on tomorrow, 6pm, Harvey’s Shack” Sylvie told him.

Matt smiled, “I see you’re a firm believer in second chances.”

Sylvie nodded, “Oh yeah… when I think the person is worth it.”

Matt nodded his head. He didn’t really have a problem getting girls in Chicago and while he was by no means a player – it normally only took one look. But this was different – _she_ was different. She made him nervous and she made him truly _feel_ something. He didn’t want to screw this up, he wanted to know her, he didn't want to flash her a look and be done with it.

“It’s a date” he confirmed as Sylvie beamed.

“Good, see you around Matt Casey” she said before turning and walking away, taking one last glance at him over her shoulder.

* * *

Matt had a spring in his step for the rest of the day – and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Severide. He’d certainly changed his tune from yesterday and he had a funny feeling it had to do with a certain cute blonde who he knew Matt couldn’t get his mind off.

“What is with you man? You’re walking around like you’ve won the lottery” Severide commented as he and Matt were walking back from the dock to Benny’s cabin after a late afternoon swim.

“Turns out Sylvie is a believer in second chances” he said with a little smirk as Severide punched him.

 _“Dude!_ Who knew you had it in you?” he teased as Matt shoved him. “You hanging out soon?”

“Yeah, tomorrow night, we—”

Matt stopped and looked ahead of him, causing Severide to turn his attention to the house too. They weren’t sure what they had just walked in on, but it didn’t look good. Benny looked like he was about to throw a _gasket_. He was standing in front of two largely stocked men with deep scowls on their faces.

“What’s going on dad?” Severide asked as their attention turned to Severide and Matt who stood tensely beside them.

“Nothing boys. Go inside.” Benny instructed.

“Not until you tell us what’s going on.” Severide demanded to know. He _hated_ it when Benny treated him like a kid. There was clearly an issue here and he didn’t want to be left in the dark.

One of the other men smirked; “I didn’t know your son was in town Benny.” He moved to take another step towards Severide and Matt, but Benny jumped in.

“Don’t you take one more step towards them. You problem is with me, not them.” Benny made clear.

The man stopped and held up his hands, but still looked directly at the boys; “Bob Finnegan… who you are?” the man introduced as he eyed Matt up and down.

“Matt Casey” he replied, the uncertainty evident in his voice. He thought it was laughable that a grown man was staring down an 18-year-old kid.

Finnegan smirked again, a little _wider_ this time. “You’re Greg Casey’s boy.” He said as Matt gulped. How did this _asshole_ know his father? And why did he say that with such a venomous smirk on his face? Matt didn’t respond, his brow remained furrowed in anger and concern. “A pity what your momma did to him, huh?”

Matt _snapped_. He launched forward, but before he could make a move, Finnegan reached out and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back.

 _“HEY!”_ Severide explained as he too went to knock this guy out, but Benny immediately interjected.

“That’s _enough!”_ he shouted as Severide froze, his fist clenched tightly in mid air as Finnegan’s eyes dared him to throw his fist and see what happened. “We’re done here gentlemen. I suggest you walk off my property while you still can.”

“This isn’t over Severide.” Finnegan sneered at Benny, before sending them one last glare and walking away with his dim-witted sidekicks.

“Are you ok?” Severide immediately asked Matt. He spat some blood out on the ground and nodded his head.

 _“I’m fine._ ” He said through his teeth.

“You should get some ice on that, it’s going to bruise.” Benny said.

Severide’s head shot up at his dad in anger; “What the hell was that?! Who are they?”

“Don’t worry about it Severide.”

“Don’t worry about it? The guy just smacked my best friend in the face! Who does he think he is bringing up Casey’s parents like that?!” Severide seethed in anger. He would defend his friend till the end, now was no exception. He hated it almost as much as Matt when his parents were brought up by a complete _stranger._

“Matt, your dad used to kick around this neck of the woods in the summer. He and Finnegan were old pals and Finnegan and I – let’s just say we’ve got some beef over a few bad business transactions.” Benny explained vaguely.

“I don’t want to know the details.” Matt made clear as he glared deeply at Benny. “Just keep them the hell away from me.” He said before storming into the house to get some ice for his cheek.

Severide knew from the look on Benny’s face that he was in with these guys deep. Like Matt, he didn’t really care about the details – that was Benny’s problem, but if they ever came near him and Matt again, then they _would_ have a problem. This was the _last_ thing Matt needed. His past was no one’s business but his and he was determined to keep it that way.

“He came here to escape the crap he has to deal with everyday in Chicago.” Severide said as he squared up to his dad.

“I know that—”

 _“Do you?_ Because it looks like you just brought it right back to his doorstep. _Fix this_.” He warned before going inside to check on his friend.

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

Sylvie’s first day at 51 had been a busy one. They didn’t even get to morning briefing before they were called out on a call. After that one, three more came. They’d barely been given a chance to breathe – and Matt hadn’t had the chance to talk to her.

He didn’t want things to be awkward between them, though their conversation yesterday had indicated that it wouldn’t be. Sylvie was too sweet to let that happen and he cared about her far too much to let it happen either. So he was determined to go out of his way and make sure she knew she had a home here at 51 and that he was there to be her friend.

Eventually, he managed to find the time to talk to her. He was checking the inventory on truck that afternoon when he spotted her tidying up the ambo after their morning of calls. He paused for just a brief moment before walking over to her.

“Hey” He greeted with a little smile.

She immediately smiled back, glad to see him and finally talk to him. “Hey” she replied.

“You were really amazing out there today” he complimented. “Not that I thought you wouldn’t be” he immediately clarified. “You always were pretty good at looking after people.” He said. She’d looked after him plenty of times that summer – especially in any incident involving Finnegan.

Sylvie giggled; “Back at you Captain. It was awesome seeing you in your element. You were definitely made to do this.”

“How are you finding 51 so far?” he asked. He hoped she would love it – if she loved it meant she would stay.

“Everyone has been _really_ sweet. I kind of expected a little bit of hazing as the newbie…” she confessed as she scrunched up her nose. “But no. Everyone had been _awesome_. It makes me regret not coming to Chicago sooner” she joked.

“You never left Indiana then, huh?” he questioned. She’d always talked about getting away from that small town. Her dreams were bigger than it, but the way she was talking, she never got the chance.

Sylvie shook her head regretfully; “I got a little caught up in my life there. Totally not what I’d planned, huh?” she said with a snort. They used to talk about their dreams and ambitions all the time, so she knew he would understand.

“It doesn’t matter that you didn’t get away at 18. You have your opportunity now” He encouraged. He didn’t want her to think that she’d wasted time. He’d learnt over the years that there was little point in looking back on things with regret. Though he felt like a little bit of a hypocrite – he was the king of holding on to the past.

Sylvie smiled, “You always were good at encouraging people to look for the silver lining.”

Matt scoffed, “If only I could follow my own advice… have you found a place in Chicago yet?”

Sylvie nodded proudly, “I have yeah. It’s a little house downtown, a total fixer-upper but I gladly welcome the challenge. Kind of reminds me of Mrs Mooreland’s old place.” She reminisced fondly.

“God, that house was a total _nightmare_ to fix. How Mrs Mooreland didn’t fall through the floorboards was _beyond_ me.” He joked. He spent so long putting that house back together. A wave of worry suddenly washed over him that Sylvie was living in a complete dump. “Do you need any help fixing it up?” he asked, trying to be subtle in his concern.

“Well, I know you’re more of a construction guy, but… I need to pick out some paint colours for my kitchen, so any input you might have would always be appreciated” she said with a wink as she lifted up some paint samples.

“Hi Sylvie!” they suddenly heard a voice say from the door as they looked up and saw Abigail release her hand from her nanny's and run over to Sylvie and Matt.

“Hey Abby” Sylvie said as the girl immediately hugged her.

Matt faked offence, “Oh don’t mind me…” he couldn’t quite believe that Abigail had ran straight to Sylvie and not him. Though, at the same time, he completely understood it. Sylvie was the sweetest, it was only a natural response.

Abigail giggled and turned to Matt; “Hi Uncle Matt” she said as she hugged his legs.

“Hi… what brings you by Miss Severide?” he asked as she ran his hand over her hair.

Abigail looked up at them. “We just wanted to say hi on the way home from school. Oo, are you painting something?” she asked as she peered over Sylvie’s hands at the paint she was holding.

“Yeah, I just bought a house and it’s a little run down so Uncle Matt and I were about to pick a colour to brighten the place up.” Sylvie told her.

“Well there’s only one right answer here… _pink.”_ She said with certainty.

Sylvie quirked an eyebrow; “Pink you say? Well, pink it is” she said with a nod as Abigail beamed.

Matt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Abby began to ramble on about all the other pink things she could put in her house. He quietly leaned in to speak to Sylvie so only she could hear; “Uh… you sure?”

Sylvie giggled, “Yeah, why not? It’s fun!” she reasoned. She was all for having fun now that she was out of Indiana.

“Alright…” Matt said with a little chuckle as they turned and smiled at each other before continuing to listen to Abigail’s interior design ideas.

While all of this was going on, Stella was carefully watching them from the window. She had so many questions about Matt and Sylvie. So many questions she wasn't sure she would ever get the answer to.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” she heard a voice behind her say as she spotted Severide leaning against the wall behind her.

“Yeah. She’s really sweet… I just can’t quite wrap my head around the fact that she’s _Matt’s_ Sylvie.” She confessed.

“Me either” he said with a little laugh.

“I mean – I always knew she existed, but she almost felt like a _myth_. Matt never really talked about her, only ever in passing.”

Severide shrugged; “It’s hard for him. They weren’t together for long, but it was pretty epic.” He explained, which only made Stella more curious. “Look, I don’t know what’s going to happen now that she’s here, but – I’ve never seen him as happy as when he was with her. They weren’t together for long but they were a great love story. Their hearts _beat_ for _each other._ They just _fit_ … but it all came crashing down and he never really got over it.”

“What about Hallie?” she questioned. As far as she knew, Hallie was Matt’s great love, but now she was doubting it. But Hallie was another topic that was essentially off limits. He hadn’t had the best luck when it came to love.

“Hallie was a great love. You know I loved her, and Matt loved her, and she was great _for_ him… but Sylvie made his heart soar in a way that nobody else ever has.” Severide replied honestly as they looked out the window again. While Sylvie was looking at Abigail, Matt was looking at _Sylvie_. His eyes were practically popping out of his head in a complete sense of awe and adoration.

“Explains a lot about him I guess… to lose a love like that, it’s no wonder he can be closed off.” Stella commented. “Why are you guys so mum about the details?”

“It’s Casey’s story to tell and if he doesn’t want to tell it, that’s his choice. We just have to be there for him.”

“Yeah, you’re right… I know it probably sounds crazy and I don’t really know her but – I think her showing up here might be the best thing to happen to him since he met her 15 years ago.” She said with a smile. She was so _hopeful_ for Casey. He deserved the world and she really hoped that Sylvie was it.

“Yeah. Me too.” Severide agreed. “The first thing they need to do though? _Forgive.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive each other for what?!
> 
> So many questions that need answered... what happened to Hallie? What is Finnegan's deal? How will their first date go?
> 
> Sound off in the comments with your thoughts!!


	4. Wave Lengths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage Matt and Sylvie get to know one another and adult Matt offers Sylvie a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Once again - thank you for all your comments! They're the first thing I read when I wake up in the morning and it's an awesome way to start my day! This chapter is mainly flashbacks and I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it!

**Wave Lengths**

_15 YEARS AGO_

Matt was furious. He barely slept the night after his encounter with Finnegan. What the hell was this guy’s problem? He had a funny feeling it was less to do with the fact that he was Greg Casey’s kid and more to do with whatever beef he had with Benny. Matt just ended up being collateral damage. The following day he barely said a word to Benny or Severide. There was nothing he wanted to say, and they respected that. He just needed some time to cool down. Severide took him to the Mooreland house, handed him a sledgehammer and told him to get working on the old kitchen cabinets. It was a great way to release the anger he'd built up.

Soon enough, it hit 5pm and Severide began packing up to go. He went inside the house to get Matt and saw that he was still ripping apart the cabinets.

He smirked; “I think they’re small enough Casey, you can throw them in the skip.”

“Just making sure…” Matt grumbled as he continued to break the wood up.

“Well it can wait. Come on, you’ve got a date, remember?” Severide reminded him.

“I’m staying here.”

“What do you mean you’re staying here?”

Matt aggressively threw a piece of wood down and angrily looked up at his friend. “It means that _I’m staying here._ ” He repeated angrily.

Severide froze for a second, wondering what his next move should be. Should he try and convince Matt to go? _No_. He’d only make him angrier. Besides, he was a big boy, if he wanted to screw this up then that was his choice.

“Ok” Severide merely said. “Just remember to lock up when you’re done.” He finished before throwing the keys to Matt and walking out the door.

Once Severide was gone, Matt dropped his hammer and let out a breath. As much as he wanted to meet Sylvie – he just _couldn’t._ He couldn’t when his jaw was black and blue from being punched. It wasn’t fair to drag someone so sweet into his _crappy_ life. It was better that she just went on her way thinking that he was a total jerk… right?

* * *

Sylvie sat at a table in Harvey’s Shack impatiently. He was an _hour_ late. She cursed herself for waiting for an hour. If it was anyone else, she probably wouldn’t have even waited ten minutes. She’d been receiving funny looks from people all night – even her friends who had come and gone. They’d asked her if she wanted to leave with them, but she insisted on staying for some unknown reason. She was about to pack it up and call it a bust when the door opened and Severide walked into the shack with a girl on his arm. She stared at him for a few seconds before she caught his eye. His smile quickly disappeared and he looked at her glumly. He didn’t want to interfere, he really didn’t – but how could he _not?_ This girl had waited an hour for Matt. She deserved an explanation.

Sylvie got off her seat and stormed towards him. Severide looked a little startled, seeing the thunder in her eyes.

“Hi Sylvie—”

“Where is he?” she asked immediately. “Is he ok?”

Severide looked at her, the surprise evident in his eyes. “He stood you up and you’re asking if he’s ok? My god, you must be some sort of _saint.”_ He said with a little laugh. She didn't seem mad, more concerned.

Sylvie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest; “He just didn’t strike me as the kind of guy to stand someone up for no good reason.”

Severide sighed, “He just had a rough day yesterday. He’s at the Mooreland house bashing kitchen cabinets. You should go, get an explanation from him.” He encouraged. He didn’t want to run his mouth about Matt’s business, it wasn’t his place, but he also wanted Sylvie to know the truth and this was the best solution he had.

Sylvie nodded her head, getting a little worried about him. He seemed to be in a good mood when she saw him yesterday afternoon – what had changed since then?

“Thanks” she mumbled quietly before leaving the restaurant and power walking down the main street to get to the Mooreland house. Her blonde curls were bouncing furiously on her back as she went – she didn’t want to go in there angry, even though she kind of was. She tried to compose herself before she went in – but she had a funny feeling her strong stance would quickly dwindle. She certainly a fire inside of her, but she was also just sweetness to her core.

She took a breath before storming inside towards where all the banging was coming from. Suddenly, a piece of wood came flying out in front of her from behind the wall, causing her to stumble in her step.

“What the hell?!” she exclaimed as Matt rushed out from around the corner.

“Oh my god I am so sorry, are you ok?” he quickly apologised, inspecting her once over to make sure he hadn’t hit her.

“I’m fine” Sylvie said, still in a little bit of shock. “What are you—” she began but stopped when she noticed the bruise that covered his jaw. “Your jaw” she said quietly as she lifted her hand and delicately ran her fingers over it. He flinched only slightly at the contact. It was obviously sore, but there was something incredibly comforting about her touch.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” She insisted. “What happened?”

“Collateral damage from a dodgy business deal of Benny’s.” he explained. He wasn't sure he wanted to get into the full story with her right now – especially when he didn’t know all the details himself.

Sylvie nodded her head. “Is this why you didn’t come meet me? You were worried about what I would say?”

“I’m sorry.” Matt merely said as she dropped her fingers and she immediately missed the contact.

“I don’t want your apologies I want an explanation. I can handle a little punch up Casey, what I can’t handle is being lied to.” She said.

Matt gulped. She’d called him _Casey._ It felt so impersonal, it felt like she was closing off. She didn’t trust him – but how _could_ she? He’d given her no reason to trust him.

“Why would you want to hang out with me anyway?” he asked. _Time to go into self-destruct mode._

_“What?”_

“I’m from a different world than you Sylvie, you don’t even know me! You don’t know my damage, you don’t know what really brought me out here in the first place!” he said as he backed away from her.

Sylvie let out a laugh, “You really think I believed that you just came out here to fix up a house? Your eyes give away a lot more than you realise.”

Matt didn’t know what to respond to that. She was so persistent and thoughtful and the fact that she genuinely _cared_ – it was like nothing he’d experienced before. Despite her persistence, she wasn’t pushy. She jokingly tried to profile him, but she never pushed him to share anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Look, I’m not saying that I’m expert in reading people, but I thought I had you sussed out.” She added. “You’re smart, _annoyingly_ smart. You’re thoughtful and you just – you seem like you want to make your own way in the world and you don't care what others think. You – you sound like _me_.” She sheepishly added. There was something about his presence that resonated with her.

Matt’s stance softened. “If I’m annoyingly smart then you’re annoyingly _persistent_.” He joked as Sylvie let out a breathy laugh. “No one has ever been persistent with me. It – it means a lot.” He confessed.

“I don’t know what you’re running from and you don’t have to tell me a thing – but I will say one thing. You’re here for the summer Matt – _why not enjoy it_?” she challenged.

“… you know a good spot I could enjoy it from?” he asked.

Sylvie smiled softly, “Follow me.”

* * *

“Are you luring me to my death because this is kind of creepy” Matt asked as Sylvie led him down some winding paths covered in bushes and trees.

Sylvie giggled, “No, you’re no use to me dead...” she teased. “It’s just a little further, come on”

Soon enough, Sylvie led them into the open and Matt watched as she smiled widely at the scene in front of her. Matt looked up and saw that she was smiling at a little wooden gazebo that overlooked the lake. It was covered in fairy lights and had a picnic table in the middle of it.

“Welcome to my favourite spot on earth” Sylvie said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in to it. “My grandpa built this for my grandma. He was an old romantic and he wanted them to have a special and private spot away from the world. I came across it when I was a kid, I’m not convinced my parents even remember that it exists.” She said with a laugh.

Matt looked in the distance and saw a large looking white house sitting on top of the adjacent hill. He put two and two together and worked out that this hut was probably at the end of a pretty extensive piece of land that the Brett’s owned. They really did come from two very different worlds.

“So Matt Casey” Sylvie began, tearing Matt from his thoughts. “What do you want to do with your life?” she asked as she straddled the bench at the picnic table, causing him to do the same. She looked down at his lips briefly before back up to his eyes – a move that didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“I don’t know. I mean I don’t know what job I want to do, but I do know that I want to do something that actually helps people.” He told her as she beamed widely.

“I totally agree. I don’t want to be in a job that’s devoid of all humanity. I want to be able to take my heart with me on the job and maybe that will be my downfall but – we should always go the extra mile for people, right?”

Matt nodded; “Yeah, it’s really important to always do more. Even if you get nothing in return. Doing more matters.”

“Something tells me you’re a little extra that way.” she complimented.

Matt looked at her with wonder in her eyes. She just got him. So quickly things just clicked into place. It was the _rarest_ thing in the world. She saw right through the tragedy in his eyes and right to his heart.

Sylvie gasped and sat up straighter like she’d just had a bright idea. “You know what job you’re be great at?”

Matt chuckled, “what?”

_“A firefighter_. Seriously, it’s _perfect_! It’s a pretty selfless job, you get to help vulnerable people and get a little bit of an adrenaline rush.” She told him with a giggle. “I mean if you need convincing just look back on your daring lake rescue…” she teased.

“I’ll uh – I’ll keep that idea in mind” He told her with a little laugh. Maybe she was onto something with that suggestion… “So are you going to college?” He asked her. He felt like they’d been taking way too much about him lately, when in actual fact, he just wanted to know everything about _her._

Sylvie nodded her head; “Yeah in the fall. Indiana University Bloomington of course. I could never stray too far from my parents, they might have a heart attack.” She half joked. “I mean – I love my parents, but I just wish they’d trust me a little bit more, you know?” she questioned. Steven and Miranda Brett loved their daughter, but she felt like they coddled her too much and tried to force her life choices into what fit their values and dreams for her. If they had it their way, Sylvie would get a degree, marry a rich business man and have become a doting housewife. In the end, Sylvie knew it was only going to push her further away.

“I’m not really the best person to come to for advice on parents…” he confessed.

Sylvie eyed him curiously. There was clearly more to that story, but she didn’t want to push him. “What was it like growing up in Chicago?” she asked instead. It was an innocent question, but also had the potential to reveal so much more.

Matt shrugged, “It was ok. I didn’t live in the nicest area, so it was a little rough and I got myself into more trouble than I would care to admit…” he joked as Sylvie smiled. “But it’s like living in any big city – life never really stops. I’ve known Severide since I was a kid. I wasn’t that close with my family and he became a brother to me. Having him there made life a lot more bearable.” He told her. He knew the details were vague on what he’d just said, but it was also a heck of a lot more than he told most people.

“He seems like a great friend. I actually remember him coming down here in the summer when we were kids.” Sylvie told him. It was a barely there memory, but it wasn’t a big town and Sylvie rarely forgot a face.

“Yeah, it’s a nice place to spend your summer” he said as his gaze suddenly got more intense. What he really wanted to say was that it was a nice place to spend the summer because _she_ was here – but maybe another time.

“Yeah. It is. Something tells me this might just be the best summer yet” she replied quietly, her heart beating faster for the boy sitting opposite her.

* * *

It was late before Sylvie and Matt made a move. They’d spent all evening just talking and laughing and getting to know one another and it was so refreshing. It was rare for Matt to find someone he could so instantly connect with, and it was rare for Sylvie to find someone she could so _deeply_ connect with. They had similar values and dreams and the feelings they were already beginning to develop were like no other.

They continued to mess around and joke around as Matt walked Sylvie back up to the house. He gave her a piggyback most of the way to save her shoes getting destroyed in the muddy grass, but then he managed to trip over a hidden mound and they fell right over before bursting out into laughter.

He pulled her up off the ground until they were just a breath apart.

“Thank you for the piggyback” she said with another laugh as he beamed down at her, removing a piece of dirt from her hair.

“Any time” he offered. “I uh – I’d really like to hang out again. I even promise to shower and show up this time” he said, realising that he wasn’t entirely fresh after his day of smashing up kitchen cabinets, though something told him Sylvie didn’t really mind.

“Yeah I’d like that” she said quietly. She’d never been the sort of person who was bold with guys, but for some reason she felt like she could be with Matt. He made it _easy_ to be bold. “You know – I never did thank you properly for saving me the other day.” She said as he towered over her, her hand resting gently in his.

Matt shook his head, “No need to thank me.” He said seriously, clearly not picking up yet _again_ on the vibes Sylvie was sending. He was just so _serious,_ and Sylvie couldn’t help but find it _utterly_ adorable.

“I think you might like my thank you” she said quietly as Matt gulped. She tilted her head up gently before standing on her shoes, planting the softest and sweetest kiss on his lips. Matt was too stunned to respond, but the moment she pulled away he regretted that he hadn’t.

Matt stared at her for a moment, a little stunned. He watched as Sylvie took a deep breath and went to say something, but he came back to his senses, his confidence returned and he took a leap of faith. He lifted his hands, threading his fingers through some of her hair as his hands cupped her cheeks, before he moved his face down and kissed her deeply and with a greater sense of urgency. This kiss wasn’t so sweet. It was full of passion and desire and longing. They moved perfectly in sync with one another, their noses brushing as they changed the angle, wanting to make sure they took as much of each other in as they could.

Sylvie knew the kiss was coming to a end when he began to slow the pace a little. He gave her two short, slow and sweet kisses before pulling away slightly. Sylvie’s eyes stayed closed and her mouth slightly agape. Where the _hell_ did he learn to kiss like _that_? It felt like she’d been kissed for the first time all over again. It was the perfect kiss, the _right_ kiss.

Sylvie gulped; _“Wow_ … I guess you are a lot smoother than I thought.” She teased quietly following his words to her yesterday. She finally opened her eyes to see him grinning back at her. “I should go before my parents send a search party.” she reluctantly said.

“Right” he said quietly.

Sylvie backed away from him as his hands moved from her face and down her arms before resting in her hands. She held on to them for the last possible second, her smile stretching from ear to ear, before she turned around and rushed up her front porch steps and into the house – leaving a just as giddy Matt behind her.

Sylvie quietly closed the front door and crept through the hallway, hoping she wouldn’t bump into her parents. She managed to get to the foot of the stairs before she heard a book being slammed down on a table. Her head snapped around and she saw her father sitting in an arm chair in the corner of the living room, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. Steven Brett was a strict man. He would do anything for his children – and then meant protecting them from themselves.

“Where have you been Sylvie?” he asked.

Sylvie awkwardly held onto the banister and tried to hold back her smile. “I was just out with a friend.” She answered vaguely.

“Was it that Casey kid?” he asked as Sylvie remained silent. How did her dad know about him? He’d only been here for a few days. Had he been spying on her or something?

“Why would that matter?” she asked instead of answering.

Steven stood up and walked towards his daughter, “He’s bad news Sylvie. His _family_ is bad news. I don’t want you getting wrapped up that.”

Sylvie looked at her father, the shock at his words evident on her face. He hadn’t even met Matt and he was already passing judgement? She had a feeling something bad had happened with his parents, but that didn’t mean he should deduce that _Matt_ was bad news. How much could he _really_ know? Who was he even hearing this from?

“I think I’ll make up my own mind on people but thank you for your concern.” She replied, the bitterness evident in her voice. She turned around and walked upstairs, trying to keep her composure, but knowing her father, he wasn’t going to sit down and accept his daughter’s new relationship without a fight.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

It was the evening after shift and Sylvie stood in the kitchen of her new house, surveying the space in front of her. She had planned on going to the store this afternoon and picking up some pink paint, but she’d managed to fall asleep for most of the day. Shift had wiped her out. She’d never had such an intense day on a job before – but she was oddly grateful for it. She loved the rush, she loved the adrenaline and she loved that she was truly getting to help people. It was why she became a paramedic in the first place.

Now, she was just eyeing up the space wishing that she had some stuff to at least do _something_ to it. Suddenly, there was a knock at her front door. She frowned slightly, not expecting anybody tonight. Panic suddenly flooded through her. What if someone was coming to break in? This was Chicago after all, it wasn’t exactly her sweet, innocent little town in Indiana. She cautiously walked towards the door, looking around her for something she could attack her potential assailant with.

_Come on Sylvie. Be brave. You’ve got this._

She rested her hand on the handle, took a breath and opened the door slightly, just so she could peak out. The figured behind the door raised an eyebrow at her.

“… are you hiding from someone?”

Sylvie let out a sigh of relief.

_“Matt._ ” She said through her breath. “God, I thought someone was coming to rob me...”

Matt chuckled, “Yeah, because burglars normally knock before they ransack a place…” he teased as Sylvie playfully rolled her eyes and opened the door fully.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. It certainly didn't go unnoticed by her that her stomach flipped a little when she realised it was him - but she would be pushing that little fact down to address at a later date...

“I hope you don’t mind but I got your new address from the system” he said awkwardly. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about your fixer-upper and your new pink kitchen and I thought you could maybe use some help.” He didn’t want to get in her way and in the process of deciding whether he should call by, he tried to convince himself that he really would have done this for anyone – but he knew that wasn’t true. He did this for Sylvie and that _mattered._

Matt lifted his arm and held up a can of pink paint, causing Sylvie to smile widely. She always loved that he went out of the way to help the people he cared about.

“I don’t know if you know this but – I have bit of a knack for construction work…” he joked as Sylvie giggled.

“Yeah, I heard that somewhere…” she responded. More than that, she’d seen him in action and even helped every now and again in fixing the Mooreland house.

“And I figured it would be a real shame to let my talents go to waste. Plus, Abby made you a picture” he said as he handed her the piece of paper that was covered in pink ink and glitter. “She said it should match the pink perfectly.” He added as Sylvie beamed.

“This is _very_ sweet… and you are once again my knight in shining armour.” She told him as he quirked an eyebrow. “I fell asleep this afternoon when I was supposed to be paint shopping and I was just staring at the walls wishing that I hadn’t. It’s like you’re living in my head.” She joked. When they were younger, she had often wondered if he actually _was_ living in her head. They always seemed to be so in sync. Well, right up until things went south. 

“I’m glad I can be of service.” He responded.

“Come on in, I’ll pay you in dinner and wine.” She offered as she stepped aside and allowed him into her fixer-upper, wondering what the rest of the night would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will a night of paint and wine bring?! Some confessions I reckon...
> 
> As for teenage Matt and Sylvie, Finnegan causes some trouble for them next chapter... what is this guy's deal anyway?!


	5. Cruel Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this next chapter. It's a slightly longer one as Matt and Sylvie get painting both in the past and the present... enjoy!

**Cruel Universe**

_PRESENT DAY_

Matt stood at Sylvie’s dining room table, getting the paint ready. He hoped his hands would do the work for him, because his eyes were elsewhere. His eyes were on _her._ She was standing in the kitchen in a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt, eyeing up the space around her, debating where they should start. He then watched as she began throwing some old sheets Matt had brought to cover her cabinets with. Her final action is what made him smile the most. She stopped, put her hands out her hips and let out a breath, before turning and looking at him. She quirked an eyebrow and gave him a lopsided smirk.

“What?” she asked with a little laugh.

_Crap._ He really _had_ just be staring intensely at her. “Oh uh… nothing.” he excused awkwardly.

Sylvie nodded and smiled that little bit wider. She was clearly trying to hide it, and that was what made Matt smile the most. “I’m going to need to crack open that bottle of wine if you’re going to keep looking at me like that…” she said as she reached for two glasses and began pouring. “Pizza is on it’s way. You know I’m not much of a cook, this seemed like the safest bet.” She said with a grimace.

Matt chuckled, “Yeah I don’t think my stomach could handle your cooking. Though I’d like to think you’d gotten better at it in 15 years…”

“I lost count how many times I gave Harrison food poisoning, I’m surprised he still ate my food. Probably because his lazy ass wouldn’t cook it for himself.” Sylvie said with a scoff.

Matt frowned; “Who’s Harrison?”

Sylvie froze. _Oops_. She hadn’t meant to say his name. “Uh… no one.” She replied, and Matt knew instantly to drop it.

“Maybe we do need to get started on the wine…” he joked as she handed him the glass.

“And the painting” she said as he then handed her a brush.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? Because the last time you tried painting, you managed to spill a paint can _everywhere_ …” he teased.

Sylvie’s mouth fell in shock, “That was _your_ fault!” she said as she punched his shoulder. “You came at me with your paint brush and caused me to trip as I tried to escape.”

Matt chuckled; “I only accept _partial_ responsibility for that one.” He said as he held his hands up. “That day—” He began, as his memories came flooding back to him. “It was a _weird_ day.” He said quietly. “Despite everything that happened – it was one of my favourite days of that whole summer.” He confessed as Sylvie silently nodded, remembering the events of that day all too well.

_15 YEARS AGO_

It has been three weeks since Matt and Sylvie’s first date and things between them had been pure _bliss_. They spent all the time they could together – though Matt made sure to carve out time for Severide, he claimed his friend would get jealous of his budding relationship if he didn’t, a fact Severide whole-heartedly denied.

Matt had remembered that he and Severide were here to help Benny with his jobs, however. So a lot of time Matt and Sylvie spent together was at the Mooreland house. Matt was constantly apologising over it, but Sylvie really didn’t mind. It didn’t matter to her where they spent time. While he worked, he and Sylvie talked about everything and anything. She sometimes read while singing lightly to herself – Matt was always distracted from his work when she started to do this. She had a beautiful voice and seeing her so natural and carefree made his heartbeat that little bit faster.

Today at the house, while Severide worked inside, Matt had the task of finishing off the front porch and the last thing that needed to be done was paint the railings. Sylvie watched from the side, swinging gently as she held on to the rail as Matt concentrated on the beam in front of him, gently stroking the white paint over it. Sylvie thought he looked so very cute when he was trying to concentrate.

“Can I paint?” she asked as Matt looked up at her. “Fun fact about me – I love home design and I painted my bedroom last summer and it looks _great_.” She bragged as Matt stood up and smirked. “So I can handle a few beams.”

“I don’t know…” Matt said as he walked towards her. He reached out and teasingly pulled at the skirt of her dress. “It’s a little messy, you wouldn’t want to get your dress dirty…” he said as she stepped closer into his teasing pull.

“Says the guy handling it with paint all _over_ his hands.” She reminded him with a quirked eyebrow. Matt lifted his hands and looked at them. They were indeed covered in paint, but it was dry enough that it didn’t rub off on her dress.

“That’s true… but it’s dry. These brushes are a whole other story.” He said as he reached down and picked his brush back up, a menacing look in his eye.

“… don’t you _dare_.” Sylvie said as she pointed at him with wide eyes.

“Dare what?” he asked as she stepped backwards and he stepped forwards.

“Get that paint anywhere near my face or my hair!” she said as she kept stepping back.

“… you better run then” he said before they both darted around the porch, Sylvie kicking a paint can over in the process. They were laughing hysterically by the time Matt caught her at the end of the lane. He’d dropped the paint brush somewhere along the way, the whole point of this chase completely forgotten to him.

“You think you’re funny huh?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Matt nodded, “Oh, hilarious.” He said sarcastically. The _last_ word he would use to describe himself was _funny_.

“Well… I’m glad you caught me.” She said quietly as they looked at each other with the normal level of intensity and admiration in their eyes.

“I’ll always catch you.” He replied without missing a beat. He meant that literally _and_ figuratively. He wanted to be the person there to catch her when she fell into a lake, and also catch her when her heart was breaking.

Sylvie’s heart skipped a beat. She didn’t realise it was possible to feel this way about someone in such a short space of time. She gently played when the ends of his hair and was about to lean up and kiss him when they heard a deep and menacing chuckle coming from the gate.

_“Well, isn’t this sweet?”_

Matt’s jaw clenched and his hold around Sylvie’s waist tightened. Sylvie could see Matt’s mood instantly shift from his eyes alone and her stomach began turning in knots. They both turned their heads and came face to face with Finnegan.

“Steven Brett’s daughter hanging out with a _Casey_. I’m not sure how he’d feel about that...”

“What the hell do you want Finnegan?” Sylvie asked as Matt looked at her with surprise. He knew she had a fire inside of her, but she didn’t expect her to have so much brawn in front of a guy like Finnegan. He mentally added that to the ever-growing list of things he adored about her.

“Oh I was just walking through town, heard you guys messing around out here, thought I’d stop and say hi.” He said with a smile.

“You’ve said it. _Move along._ ”

“Tell me Miss Brett – do you know the kind of boy you’re clinging on to right now?” Finnegan asked as Sylvie gulped.

“I don’t see how any of this is your business.” She spat back.

Finnegan smirked, “You’re playing a dangerous game with a boy who has damage flowing through his blood. It’s only a matter of time before he turns into his parents and he either abuses you or shots you _dead.”_ He said bitterly as Matt stormed forward like lightning and punched Finnegan square in the jaw.

_“Matt!”_ Sylvie exclaimed as she jumped forward and pulled him back before he got hurt.

Finnegan stumbled to his feet, the anger seething from his face. Matt thought that it was totally ironic – Finnegan was the one who had punched him first. He began charging towards them. He didn’t care if he had to go through Sylvie to get to Matt. _Nobody_ punches him and got away with it.

“Get lost Finnegan.” A voice said from behind him as he turned around and saw Benny standing there. “Your beef is with _me_ , why is that so _hard_ for you to get into your head?”

Finnegan chuckled, “Why do you think I’m harassing the kid?” he challenged, confirming to Matt that this had nothing to do with him or his parents. It was all about Benny and provoking a reaction from him.

Finnegan took one last glance at Matt, who had his arms wrapped securely around Sylvie, who was seething with just as much anger as he was.

“See you around kids.” He replied before spitting out some blood from Matt’s punch and storming out the gate.

Benny, Matt and Sylvie stood in silence for a moment, not really knowing what to say. Matt comfortingly rubbed Sylvie’s arms and kissed her head, but he knew that it wouldn’t be enough. She shouldn’t have been here for this, it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t _right_.

“Sylvie, I think you should go home.” Benny told her as Matt took a step back, released her from his hold and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I—”

_“Go.”_ Benny repeated more sternly before she could protest.

Sylvie looked up at Matt who was looking at the ground and kicking it beneath his shoes. He couldn’t look at her – it was too hard. He was so ashamed that she’d been a part of this.

“Yeah. Maybe I should.” Sylvie said as she let out a deep breath she had been holding before leaving Benny and Matt behind.

“You shouldn’t be dragging Sylvie into this mess Matt. Her family are important people in these parts, if they found out about this you would be sent packing—” Benny warned. Steven Brett may not have been violent, but he was vindictive, and he _always_ got what he wanted.

_“I_ should never have been dragged into this in the first place.” Matt shot back.

Benny nodded his head regretfully. Finnegan saw an opportunity and he took it – that was on Benny. This was never Matt’s fight. He was a kid he didn’t deserve this.

“Finnegan likes to push buttons. He thinks you have a short fuse and he will do anything to prove that you have the same anger inside of you that your parents had. Don’t let him be right.”

Matt shook his head; “Why does he want that? I never did anything to him.”

“If he provokes you to the point of action, he thinks he’ll get something out of me sooner. So you can’t hit him again.” Benny warned.

“I don’t get you Benny. This guy is threatening me, he’s threatening Severide, he’s threatening Sylvie and you can’t let go of your pride and fix this!” Matt exclaimed.

“Look, I owe him a lot of money Matt. He did me a few favours and I can’t pay him back. It’s not so damn fixable.”

“This is _bullshit_.” Matt said through his teeth. “If it wasn’t for Sylvie—I would be long gone from this place.”

Benny scoffed, “A girl is keeping you around? Girls come and go Matt—”

_“Not girls like her_.” He made clear. He knew in his heart that she was definitely worth sticking around for. “Tell Severide I’m finished for the day.” He said before he stormed past Benny and down the street, needing time to think everything through.

* * *

Matt spent the rest of the day just sitting by the lake, thinking everything over. It just seemed cruel that the ghosts of his past seemed to follow him wherever he went. It’s like the universe was out to get him and take away _any_ good thing he had in his life.

Sylvie had called him a few times, but he hadn’t picked up. As much as he wanted the comfort of her voice right now, he just _couldn’t._ Maybe Benny was right. Maybe he should cut this off before things went too far and Sylvie ended up being dragged into this.

He walked round to her house that night, not entirely sure what he was going to say. He wasn’t sure he had it in him to end this – not when his feelings for her were so _big_. He walked to the side of the house and spotted her in what he assumed was her bedroom window. She was sitting at her dressing table, brushing out her hair. Her eyes looked sad and he hated that he was the cause of that. He picked up his phone and tried to call her, but she didn’t pick up, so instead, he moved to a more old-fashioned method. He picked up some little stones and threw them at her window. It only took a couple of throws for Sylvie to look out of her window in confusion. Soon enough, she made out his figure in the dark, only slightly illuminated by the lights from the house. He instantly saw her sad eyes turn bright again and he wondered whether he had been the cause after all.

She held up a finger to ask him to give her a minute before she disappeared from the window. Soon enough, the backdoor of the house opened and Sylvie appeared wrapped in a long coat and boots on her feet. She looked ridiculous but also adorably cute at the same time, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey” he greeted quietly.

“Hi” she replied sweetly. “You want to walk?” she asked as she tried to move forward, but he stopped her.

“Here is fine” he told her as she courtly nodded and closed the coat over her body, not liking how tense he seemed. “What happened today… you should never have been put in harms way.”

“I’m fine Matt” she insisted as she rested a hand on his cheek. “There’s not a scratch on me—”

“That doesn’t mean that there won’t be in the future.” He told her seriously. "Finnegan isn't going to let me get away with hitting him."

Sylvie dropped her hand and looked at her feet before crossing her arms over her chest; “Word got out to my dad about what happened today. I swear he spies or something all over town…” she grumbled as Matt gulped. _God_ knows what her dad was thinking now. “He thinks you’re dangerous.” She told him honestly.

Matt shook his head, “I’m not dangerous. I just seem to have a lot of dangerous _ghosts_ that seem to follow me wherever I go.” He said as he ran a hand over his head. “What he said about me becoming my parents and abusing you or – _shooting_ you.” He said, barely able to get the words out.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. Finnegan can’t control what you stories you choose to tell. They’re yours and yours _alone_ and I won’t listen to anything that doesn’t come out of _your_ mouth.” Sylvie made clear.

“I know, I know” He said as he gently rubbed her arms. “I’ve never met anybody other than Severide who doesn’t jump to conclusions about me and my life based on what others think and I cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me that you don’t do that – but I _want_ to tell you. I want to tell you the truth.” He told her with a gulp as Sylvie looked at him, her eyes already clouding with tears. “My parents—” he began as he awkwardly cleared his throat. “They weren’t good parents. I mean, it depends on your definition I guess...” He rambled. “My dad was a _jerk_. He was abusive and he belittled my mom and he belittled _me_. He chipped away at us and my mother especially – he just made her feel so _worthless_.” He explained as Sylvie’s gaze remained intensely on him, taking in every word as best she could. “One night – I don’t really know all the details but uh – my dad said something to my mom about me. Something cruel. I don’t know what, but it was enough to make my mother snap and she uh – she shot him. She shot my dad and killed him.”

Sylvie’s mouth fell open slightly as she tried to remain as non-phased as possible. This was a huge thing to tell someone. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how this affected him.

“How-how old were you?” Sylvie asked quietly. She knew it probably wasn’t the best question she could ask right now, but she had to say _something._

“15… only 3 years ago. My mom went to jail and I moved in with Severide and his mom.” Matt explained. “They’ve been amazing, I’m so grateful for them” he said as Sylvie smiled very lightly. She loved that even in his pain, he still found it in him to be thankful for what he still had.

“I’m so sorry Matt” Sylvie said sadly as she took a step closer towards him. She rested her hands on the back of his neck and kissed his cheek, before resting her forehead against his, trying to be of whatever comfort she could to him right now.

“Finnegan knew my dad, that’s why he kept making those remarks. To get to Benny through me.” He finally explained as Sylvie just closed her eyes and silently nodded.

Matt lifted his head from hers and looked at her. She was looking at him so lovingly, like she just wanted to take his pain away from him and take it on herself, just so he would feel some semblance of peace.

“I know this probably sounds really scary and maybe your dad’s right. Maybe I somehow bring danger with me but – _I_ am not dangerous. I would _never_ hurt you. I don’t have the anger in me that they had. It’s just not me and I know I can’t prove that, all I have is my word but -- I don’t want you to get into any trouble because of me—”

Sylvie smiled, stopping Matt in his ramble. He furrowed his brows lightly at her. How was she _smiling_ right now? She didn’t even look slightly scared. 

“I think you’re worth the trouble.” She said quietly as Matt was stunned into silence. What the hell did he do to deserve someone like her? Sylvie leaned up and kissed him. It only took him a second to respond before he took control of the kiss, using it as an opportunity to explain to her how thankful he was for her. Nobody had ever accepted that his past and his present didn’t have to be so deeply intertwined. She liked him for _him_ and he – well – he was pretty much convinced he _loved_ her. How could he _not?_ She was _everything_ \- and he was determined to tell her as soon as the moment was right.

* * *

PRESENT

Matt and Sylvie managed to paint half a wall before the pizza came. They’d slipped down onto the floor, leaned against the cabinets and set the box between them as they quickly devoured it.

“My _god,_ I have never tasted better pizza in my life.” Sylvie said with moan as Matt laughed.

“Chicago definitely do the best food in the whole country”

“Hm, a bold claim…” she said. “But so far I totally agree with you. You’ll have to show me your favourite spots soon.”

Matt silently nodded his head. That sounded like a date proposition, but he tried not to let his head go there.

“You know—” Sylvie began, swiftly taking him out of his thoughts. “I’m really proud of you for climbing the ranks in the CFD like you have. You really did set out to do what you said you were going to do.”

“Well, you taught me to never settle, so I always strive to be the best I can be.” He told her honestly. She really had been the biggest inspiration in her life – not that she would ever accept that.

Sylvie scoffed, “Well, I wish I could take my own advice. I most definitely settled in life. I settled for Harrison and I never went searching for what I knew I wanted.”

_Oops._ There is was again. _Harrison_. He’d become an elephant in the room and Sylvie wondered whether she should just drop the bomb about why she was here.

“I uh – I keep dropping Harrison into conversation…” she began as Matt nodded his head.

“Yeah. I noticed. Something tells me you don’t mean to though.” He said as he set his wine glass down on the floor beside him and turned his head to properly look at her.

“I don’t even know where to begin trying to explain Harrison. We met in college and we were friends but never anything more… then a few years after we’d graduated, I invited my college friends down to the farm to hang out for a week during the summer and Harrison came and my parents – they just _loved_ him.” Sylvie told him as Matt clammed up a little. Sylvie’s parents were a bit of a sore topic for him. _Especially_ Steven. He hadn’t realised how long he’d held onto his anger about that man until now. Matt had a funny feeling that whatever Sylvie was about to tell him regarding her parents was only going to make him angrier.

“They wouldn’t stop talking about him after he’d left and saying things like ‘he’s the sort of guy you should be looking to marry Sylvie.’ It drove me _crazy_ and to shut them up I went on a date with him – and it was _nice_. It was nothing exciting, but it was nice. _He_ was nice and I just got _sucked_ in. I was living like a ghost, I had been for a long time” she said as she looked at him. She didn’t need to tell him that _he_ was the reason she was living like a ghost. The end of their relationship almost destroyed her, and she’d never really healed from it. “So, I just went along with it. I dated him, I married him – and I let him control my life. I let him make me feel like I was good for _nothing_ and that everything was always _my_ fault. Eventually my best friend Hope, you remember her, right?” Sylvie asked as Matt smiled lightly and nodded. Hope was one of the only people who supported their relationship and he’d never forget that. “She finally pushed me to make a choice I’d been too scared to make. She reminded me that I had the courage inside of me to get out of there. So I did. I ran, I came to Chicago.”

“I had a funny feeling that there was more to that story.” He told her quietly.

Sylvie scoffed, “I probably sound so damn _weak_ for letting 8 years of my life go by like that—”  
  
 _“No.”_ Matt said immediately. “You can’t blame yourself for what he did to you. All that matters is you got out. You’re free of him and he can't hurt you now. I won't let him.”

Sylvie smiled at him sweetly, “I’m not sure I’ll ever really be free of him.”

Sylvie hadn’t even realised, but they’d gravitated closer to each other, their heads resting just a short distance apart against the cabinet, their thighs brushing.

“It’s strange isn’t it” Matt said as Sylvie frowned.

“What is?”

“That after each other – we’ve never had good relationships or relationships that have lasted.” He said.

“I hadn’t really thought about like that.” She said quietly. _That was a lie_. Of course she thought about it like that. In her mind, _nothing_ could _ever_ compare to what she had with him and it held her back, she knew that. “What happened to your relationships?” she asked.

Matt gulped. He never talked about Hallie. Not even to Severide. But if Sylvie could be so open with him, then he should be open with her too.

“I’ve only had one other serious relationship. Her name was Hallie.” He said as he looked ahead, not wanting to see the tears in his eyes. “I really loved her, but it appeared the universe had other plans for my happiness. It has a nasty habit of taking the best things in my life away from me.” He said with a scoff. “We were together for two years before she got sick.” He said as Sylvie’s heart sunk. “Cancer. It was really aggressive and uh – she died within three months.”

“Matt…” Sylvie said in a breath before holding onto his hand. “I am so sorry.”

“Yeah. Like I said, the universe is _cruel_.” He said bluntly. There wasn’t really much else he could say about it. He lost another person that he loved and he wasn’t convinced he would ever be able to have some peace in this world.

“The universe really does like to screw with people huh?”

_“Oh yeah.”_

Sylvie looked at Matt and suddenly saw the 18 year old boy she once knew. He looked vulnerable, but so interested in _her_. He was always really good at looking past his own problems to make sure others were ok. 

“You know – I never imagined we’d end the way the way that we did.” She confessed. Their relationship had been an off-limits topic since she’d gotten back, but it appeared she was becoming more willing to talk about it. “I never thought that we would ever have a last kiss.”

“… me either.” he replied with just as much sadness in his voice.

Their lips were dangerously close, and Sylvie closed her eyes, ready to give in – right until her judgement got the better of her. They were emotional, a lot of old feelings were coming back. Old feelings on how easy it was to talk to each other and flirt and to just feel loved and appreciated. They would regret a kiss – especially after the amount of wine they had consumed.

“You should go” Sylvie whispered as Matt moved his head back slightly, knowing she was right. “This is dangerous. We’ve had wine and you were so _cute_ 15 years ago but somehow – _somehow_ you’ve got even _cuter_ in a more rugged way. Couldn’t you have gotten _fat_ or something?” she joked as Matt let out a chuckle. Trust Sylvie Brett to make him laugh after they’d gotten into some emotional stuff.

“Right back at you” he joked in return.

Matt stood up before he held out his hands and also helped her to her feet.

“You need some help tidying up?”

“No, it’s cool, you’ve done enough” she insisted.

Matt nodded. “Ok… I guess I’ll see you at work Brett.”

Sylvie slowly nodded, “Yeah. See you.”

Matt stood still for a split second before turning and leaving the house. She may have stopped anything happening between them, but they both had a feeling in the pits of their stomach that this wasn’t the end.

Not when there was still so much to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so close...
> 
> Next chapter, Abigail is in danger, Matt tells Sylvie about his hallucination and Steven Brett makes Matt an offer.


	6. Risk it All

**Risk it All**

A few days later, 51 were back on shift and after her first day on the job Sylvie expected it to be full on. Oddly enough, they’d had a rather quiet morning. Of course nobody wanted to say that out loud for fear they would jinx themselves.

Lunch time soon came after no morning calls and Sylvie sat at the table in the lounge beside Matt who was filling out some paper work.

“Hi” she said quietly as he looked up and smiled at her.

“Hey. How did the rest of the painting go?” he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Sylvie nodded, “It’s getting there. Abby’s picture certainly makes the pink _pop.”_

Matt chuckled, “I’m glad to hear it.”

Suddenly, the bells went off as everyone sprung to their feet.

_Truck 81. Squad 3. Engine 51. Battalion 25. Ambulance 61. Vehicle collision._

51 soon reached the site of the crash and took it in. It didn’t look great. Thankfully, there were only two vehicles involved – it easily could have been more. Matt rushed towards the scene with the rest of truck – everyone apart from Stella that was. Matt did a double take just as he was about to shout an order and saw Stella frozen where she stood.

“Kidd!” he shouted, and her head snapped up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

 _“That’s Juliet’s car.”_ She said with a gulp as Matt’s face fell. Juliet was Abigail’s child minder – and Abigail was with her today.

“Get Severide, stay with him, we’ve got this.” Matt instructed as Stella nodded her head, barely even acknowledging what was happening.. “Brett!” Matt called as Sylvie rushed over. “The blue car belongs to Abby’s child minder who she was with today, it’s highly likely that she’s in the car, we need you and Foster on immediate standby and can you radio in for at least another two ambos?” he asked as Sylvie nodded her head, the shock evident on her face. She could tell that Matt was worried, his eyes always gave away what he was feeling, but she also noticed that he had gone into some sort of _zone._ He was desperately trying to compartmentalise his job from the little girl who he loved like his own.

Sylvie radioed for two more ambos and turned around to see if she could find Stella. Soon enough, she spotted her in Severide’s arms as he tried to keep her calm. It was clear they were both itching to get to the car, but they knew it would be safer if they stayed back for now and let their family at 51 do their jobs.

Matt took a breath and strided towards the car. He watched as Mouch and Gallo helped Juliet out of the car.

“Abby’s in the back. She’s conscious, looks like she has a head lac.” Mouch explained as Matt nodded and pulled open the side door.

“Uncle Matt!” Abby said with wide, desperate eyes. She was clearly terrified but thrilled to see her uncle.

“Hey Abby. Everything’s going to be ok, I just need you to stay still ok?” he said. He turned around to ask Sylvie for a neck brace, but she was already standing behind him with one. “I just need to put this around your neck ok?” he said as Abigail sat as still as she could and allowed Matt to secure the brace.

Matt inspected the scene around them. Abby was trapped where she sat. The car that had crashing into the back of Juliet’s car was sticking into it and continually inching forward.

“Uncle Matt, help me!” Abby pleaded desperately. “I want my mom and dad!” she begged as tears started to stream down her face.

“They’re here Abby, you will get to see them in just a moment.” He assured her. “Chief, we gotta move this car, _now.”_ Matt said over his radio as he heard Cruz shout instructions to squad. It seemed strange not to have Severide in charge, but it was necessary. Matt looked down his coat and saw that some fuel had began to trickle down from the intruding car. “Chief, we’ve got some fuel in here.” He tried to say as calmly as possible.

“Mouch, Hermann, cover Casey.” Boden instructed as they walked forwards with fire extinguishers, ready to jump into action.

“Ok Abby, you ready to get out of here?” Matt asked, trying to keep some happiness evident in his voice. Abby nodded and moaned slightly in discomfort. Soon enough, squad removed the vehicle, freeing Abby from its hold. Matt swiftly lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the car, just as Stella and Severide bolted over.

“Abby!” Stella said desperately.

“Momma! Daddy!” she called back as they both hugged and kissed her quickly.

“Oh thank God, my baby” Stella said with tears in her eyes. “Let’s get Auntie Sylvie to check you out ok?” she said without even a second thought. Stella and Severide had a funny feeling that Sylvie was here to stay, and she would no doubt become Auntie Sylvie – so why not start now?

Sylvie couldn’t help but smile. _Auntie Sylvie._ She was touched that they already trusted her enough to let Abby think of her that way. She took Abby from Severide’s arms and set her on the gurney, allowing Foster to strap her in and check her out. Sylvie looked up and saw Matt staring blankly at the ambo while they dealt with Abby.

After ensuring Foster had the situation under control, she cautiously walked over to him.

“Hey. You ok?” she asked.

 _“Fine.”_ He said without even looking at her. She was about to pry further, but he just walked away from her. He really was in no mood to talk about what happened. One of the people he loved most in this world could have died today – and suddenly, he was reminded of his _own_ mortality. More specifically, he was reminded of his accident and hallucination.

* * *

That evening, Matt was sitting in his quarters filling out some paperwork. He’d heard from Severide a short while ago that Abby was going to be just fine. She needed some stiches and would probably be a little sore for a while, but there was no serious damage. Matt had smiled down the line at the call. Of _course_ the daughter of Stella Kidd and Kelly Severide would be a total _warrior_ and come through this.

Despite how glad he was that Abby was ok, the whole thing still had him pretty shaken. The thought of losing Abigail was terrifying. He’d lost enough in his life. It also made him think about Sylvie. More specifically, it made him think about the fact that he’d seen her during the restaurant fire a few weeks ago. He’d managed to push it to the back his mind before now. He’d been a little preoccupied with the actual Sylvie showing up. But now it was on his mind again. What if it meant more than he’d realised? What if this was his subconscious trying to send him a message about her?

As Matt thought all of this through, there was a knock at the door. He turned around and saw Sylvie standing. She gave him a light wave and he nodded for her to come in.

“Hey” she greeted quietly as she closed the door behind her, and he remained quiet. “Listen, I know you didn’t want to talk earlier and I can’t even _begin_ to imagine how difficult that whole situation was for you and Severide and Stella, I just – somebody once told me that I was persistent and that they really valued that about me, so I’m going to stay persistent and ask if you’re ok until I know that you are.” She rambled.

Matt smirked and looked back down at his desk. He remembered telling her that when he’d screwed up their first date and she came to make it right.

 _“_ _If I’m annoyingly smart then you’re annoyingly_ _persistent_ _. No one has ever been persistent with me. It – it means a lot.”_

“I saw you.” Matt blurted out as Sylvie eyed him curiously.

“What do you mean?” she asked as she folded her arms and leaned against his closed door.

“A week before you came to Chicago, I saw you. We were attending to a fire in a restaurant and I was trapped. My oxygen was out, and I was losing consciousness… and just before I passed out, I looked up and I saw you. I saw the you that I knew 15 years ago. You were wearing that blue summer dress with the thin straps and the dipped back.” He said as Sylvie nodded, the shock and confusion still written over her face.

“I know the dress. I loved that dress.” She said with a little laugh.

“Yeah… anyway, you were standing there, as clear as day. Like if I reached out, I would feel you.” He said as Sylvie just continued to stare at him. He shook his head and looked to his feet. “I know it probably sounds nuts—”

“No. It doesn’t actually.” Sylvie said as Matt looked at her again. “The day I left Indiana, I had a dream and I heard your voice. You just said my name, but it was like you were right there beside me. So – I get it. I _really_ get it.” She confessed.

Matt was stunned to silence. What the _hell_ did all of this mean? He knew he was probably overthinking it, but it just felt so _strange._ The one woman he had loved more than anything just appeared to him in some sort of hallucination on the same day that she heard his voice in her dream? The universe could be terrifying and maddening place when it wanted to be.

Matt stood up and stepped closer towards her. “I’ve been trying to work out what this means all day. Why did I survive that fire? I should have died; the doctors couldn’t work out why I didn’t. It has to mean _something_.” He told her as he ran his hand through his hair, clearly feeling conflicted about the whole thing. “Abby’s accident got me thinking – as much as I love her and Stella and Severide – my life has to be about more than me being here for them. Then I started thinking about you and what I saw. Now I’m wondering – well I’m wondering if I’m here to make things right with _you_.” He confessed.

Sylvie gulped “What-what would that look like to you?” she asked, stumbling over her words.

“At the very least? A chance to say that I’m sorry.”

Sylvie scoffed and pressed her tongue against her cheek to try and contain her emotions. “It’s a little late for apologies – don’t you think?”

Matt shook his head, “No. I don’t. So I’m sorry for not trusting you. I’m sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.” He apologised sincerely.

Sylvie never expected such buried feelings to be brought up again. She thought she would never get any kind of closure on everything, and now it was being dragged up in front of her again.

“Why did you?” she asked, all of a sudden feeling like a little girl again, her voice full of fear and vulnerability. She needed answers that she never really got. The letter that he’d left her just wasn’t enough.

“I wanted to save you from the inevitable pain that I would probably bring into your life. I came back to Chicago where I could be anonymous again. In Chicago nobody cares about my past.” He explained.

Sylvie felt some anger boil within her. Anger that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She’d learned to move on, but she’d clearly never gotten over it. She’d never had the opportunity to get over it. It had all been ripped away from her.

“You didn’t save me from any pain.” She said through her teeth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “You made it worse and I blamed you for _years_.” She confessed as Matt’s heart felt like it was breaking all over again. He wanted nothing more than to stop her and make it all ok, but he knew she needed this. She needed to say these things to him before she lost the courage. “I blamed you for letting me love you and then just walking away. I blamed you for thinking you knew what was best for me when the best thing for me was _you_!” she exclaimed, her voice raised slightly, the emotions pouring through her words and her tears. “I would have chosen you not matter what and you took that away from me – even after you said you could never walk away from me.”

_15 YEARS AGO_

Matt sat in the driver’s seat of Severide’s car, fixing his tie in the mirror. It was the Brett’s annual garden party and Sylvie’s parents had insisted she bring Matt along. They were both sceptical about this invite, but ever the optimist – Sylvie was determined to see it as an opportunity. It was an opportunity for her parents to see what she saw in Matt and realise that they couldn’t ask for anything better for their daughter.

Matt certainly wasn’t as optimistic as she was, but he loved her enough to go along with it and hope for the best. So here he was, in a shirt and tie, trying to impress two people he knew he didn’t have much hope in impressing. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up the Brett’s long driveway towards where the party had already started. He desperately looked around for Sylvie. She was already like a safety blanket to him.

“Matt!” he soon heard – just as he’d locked eyes with Steven Brett, who was eyeing him like an animal stalking his prey. Matt tore his eyes away and saw Sylvie rushing towards him.

“Hey” he greeted as she hugged him tightly.

“Oh, I am so glad you’re here.” She said as she smiled and squeezed him tightly. “I _hate_ these parties.” She said as she pulled away from Matt. “Hope and I always have to sneak a shot of bourbon before it starts” she said with a little giggle.

Matt smirked, “I think I might need one of those too…” he said as he pulled at his shirt colour.

Sylvie delicately rested her hand on his cheek, “You have nothing to worry about. Just be yourself – they won’t be able to help loving you.” She encouraged.

Matt appreciated her optimism, but he really wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to bring her down, so he just smiled at her and allowed her to slip her hand into his and pull him towards her parents.

“Mom, dad” she said as Miranda and Steven turned around. Miranda immediately plastered a pearly smile on her face, while Steven remained more stoic. “This is Matt Casey. Matt, my mom Miranda and my dad Steven.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Matt.” Miranda said as they politely shook hands. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Matt smiled a little sheepishly, knowing he was probably blushing. “It’s very nice to meet you Mrs Brett.”

“Tell me Matt – what are your plans for the future?” Steven asked immediately as they shook hands.

Sylvie laughed, “Dad, you can’t begin with a _hello?_ You really need to jump in with that?”

“There’s no point in formalities at this point, don’t you think?” He challenged, looking Matt dead in the eye.

Matt awkwardly cleared his throat, “I’m going to college in the fall in Chicago and then I was thinking about joining the CFD.”

Sylvie smiled brightly at him. She didn’t think he’d taken her seriously when she suggested the CFD.

“And he’ll be the best damn firefighter in the whole of the CFD” she bragged on his behalf.

“Sylvie, watch your language” Miranda scolded.

“Matt also has a real talent in construction.” Sylvie added, wanting to big him up to her parents as much as possible. “He’s been working on Mrs Mooreland’s old house this summer. You said it looked great the other day mom.”

Miranda nodded, “yes it really did Matt. Sylvie never mentioned you were the one putting it back together.”

“It’s not just me, my friend Kelly Severide is doing a lot of it too—”

“He’s being modest, Matt does most of it, Kelly mainly helps Benny with the boat restorations.” Sylvie explained.

Steven cleared his throat and handed Matt a drink, “I’ve been working on restoring an old barn door Matt. You want to come take a look?” he asked.

Matt wasn’t sure what to reply. He felt terrible that his gut reaction was to stick by Sylvie’s side and not trust him. The way Steven had been looking at him just made him feel uneasy. Sylvie was also a little sceptical. She hoped this was her father’s way of extending a hand of friendship, but she wasn’t sure.

“Sure” Matt eventually replied as he gave Sylvie a quick glance before following Steven down the fields to the barn at the end.

“I was hoping to turn it into a bit of a man cave.” Steven explained. “Well, a part of it anyway. It’s not massive and some of the farm work could still be done here, but I just wanted a little bit of space to myself.”

Matt nodded, “It seems like a great space for it.”

They got to the door and Steven knocked it with his fist, “What do you think?”

“It looks good.” Matt said as he looked at it before walking inside and inspecting the other side. “I could recommend some products on how to keep it in good condition with the weather and things.” He offered.

“That would be good, thank you Matthew.”

Matt shuddered. He _hated_ being called Matthew. It made him feel like a child being scolded by his parents. That was the only time he associated with being called Matthew, and his childhood wasn’t exactly a happy one.

“So – college. How you paying for it?” Steven asked cautiously.

“I have some savings. Other than that, I’ll probably rely on loans.” Matt replied.

“How about – going loan free?” Steven asked.

Matt clenched his jaw. He sincerely hoped this conversation wasn’t going where he thought it was. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“I mean, you could go to college and not have to worry about repaying a loan in your life.” He said with a smug smirk.

“Again – _I’m not sure what you mean.”_ Matt said, the anger becoming more and more evident in his voice.

“I will pay for your college fees plus $5,000 a month to live on. I imagine money is probably quite tight for you, especially with your parents not being in the picture.”

Matt wondered how much Steven thought he knew about his life. He imagined not a lot and like everybody else in this town, he’d just been listening to rumours.

“And what do I have to do in return?” Matt asked, knowing that this most certainly was not out of the kindness of his own heart.

“Simple. You walk away from Sylvie. I know she thinks she can somehow _fix_ you, but she _can’t_.” Steven said, his venomous words hidden behind a bright smirk. Fix Matt from _what_ exactly? He hadn’t done anything. Yeah he had some ghosts, but he was by no means damaged goods. “And I can’t have her being associated with your family and all this trouble you’ve brought to town. I need her to be safe and in order to be safe, this relationship has to end.”

Matt’s fists clenched involuntarily. He couldn’t understand how any man would want to take away his daughter’s happiness like this. He also _clearly_ didn’t know Matt – he would _never_ accept such an offer. Matt smirked, unsettling the grin on Steven’s face.

“Mr Brett – you can take your money, and you can shove it up your _ass.”_ Matt boldly said before storming away, every ounce of anger he was feeling was evident in his heavy footsteps.

He wasn’t quite sure where he was storming to, but somehow, he managed to stumble across the old hut that Sylvie had brought him to on more than one occasion. Just like it had been a place of solitude for her grandparents, it was becoming one for them as well. They came here to escape the town and to just be together with no fear of what anyone might try to do or say.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. How was it that the moment he managed to have one good thing in his life, the world started conspiring against him? Nothing was working in their favour and it was so _messed up_. He loved her so much and nobody could see the goodness that brought into their lives.

He heard some quiet steps behind him and lifted his head to see Sylvie walking towards him.

“I thought I might find you here.” She said as she wrapped her arms around one of the beams of the hut. “Dad said you’d left but your car was still out front.”

“Yeah, I just needed to clear my head…” he said as he looked at his palms.

“What did he say?” Sylvie asked quietly. She knew it was bad, she just didn’t know _how_ bad.

“I don’t want to get in between you and your dad—”

“My dad isn’t shy about wanting you gone. He’ll tell me if I ask him anyway, so why not hear it from you?” she asked.

Matt scoffed, “Yeah. Shy certainly isn’t the word I would use to describe your dad…” he grumbled. “He offered to pay my college fees if I left you.”

“… he’s an _ass.”_ Sylvie said with a gulp. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to look at her father in the same way. He was really that _desperate_ to get Matt out of her life? He didn’t know anything about him! What he thought he knew was based around unfair judgements on issues that had _nothing_ to do with him. His parents, Benny, Finnegan – it was all _bullshit._ “What did you tell him?”

Matt finally looked up at her, “I told him he could take his money and shove it up his ass.”

Sylvie couldn’t help but laugh. At first it was just a little one, but then she started laughing hysterically, which in turn caused Matt to start laughing too. She collapsed down on the bench beside him and tried to get her breathing in check.

“That is… _sensational._ Truly, nobody has ever had the balls to stand up to my dad before.” Sylvie said, almost in disbelief. “You are a remarkable human Matt Casey”

Matt smirked and nudged her with his knee, “Right back at you Brett.”

“I’m sorry that he did that.” She said quietly, as their sense of humour about the moment faded away.

“Sylvie – there isn’t enough money in the world that could get me to walk away from you. Even if there was, I – I just _couldn’t_. I am so unbelievably, embarrassingly in love with you and I don’t want this to end. It’s like you’re a part of me now and I _cannot_ lose you.”

Sylvie looked at him lovingly, “… you love me.”

“Yeah. I do.” He said with even more confidence than before. He loved her. He loved _everything_ about her. He loved that her optimism was engrained in her soul. He loved that she just radiated light and love in everything she did. He loved her obsession with home décor and cheesy romance novels. He even thought her fear of clowns was frickin adorable. He loved how she always saw the good in people. He loved that she was so persistent with the people she cared about and when she opened her heart to someone, there was no holding back.

“I love you too” she said in a whisper, as if she only wanted him to hear. “No matter what my dad tries to pull – I would risk it all for you because I know you are worth it.”

Matt swooped in and kissed her tenderly. It was a kiss that only minorly expressed how much he loved her– he wasn’t convinced a kiss or even any words could adequately expressed how he felt, but he was determined to spend a lifetime showing her as best he could.

_PRESENT DAY_

“You said you couldn’t walk away from me… but you did.” Sylvie said sadly. Matt looked at her with the most regretful eyes in the world. He hated seeing her in such pain, he hated knowing that she felt this all those years ago. He also empathised greatly – walking away from her was the hardest things he ever had to do. “So yeah. I blamed you… but at the same time, I didn’t blame you at all. I blamed just about everybody else under the sun before I could accept the part I had to play.” She confessed as Matt looked up at her with furrowed brows. He knew that she wasn’t a saint in their downfall, but the details had become blurred over the years as his own guilt overshadowed everything. “I betrayed your trust and I said some really cruel things that I just didn’t mean at all. I figured it would somehow help my pain if I made you feel the same way but – it just made it a heck of a lot worse.”

“I don’t blame you.” Matt said quickly.

Sylvie smirked, “You don’t have to do that. Try and make me feel better. What’s done is done.” She said pessimistically. “You know what I think is the most messed up thing about seeing you again?” she asked as Matt remained silent, taking another step so they were only a short distance apart. “That I saw you for 5 minutes that morning in Molly’s and in that moment, I felt more for you than I had ever felt for Harrison.”

Matt gulped. He knew _exactly_ how she felt. He felt the same – in such a short space of time everything he felt for her came flooding back, though he wasn’t entirely sure those feelings had ever left in the first place.

“It’s not messed up.” He replied before slowly tilting his head down. Their noses brushed before their foreheads did as Matt’s hands found her waist and Sylvie’s found his chest, her fingers delicately resting against the fabric of his white shirt. He cautiously bent his head further, taking the plunge after her head tilted up, practically inviting him to kiss her.

The kiss felt explosive. It was full of 15 years of pent up emotion and longing and desire. It was passionate, but delicate at the same time, no one was dominant, no one was fighting for it – it was perfectly in sync, just like they had always been.

Before they went too far Sylvie pulled away and pushed him back slightly. She didn’t want it to happen like this, not when their emotions were so heightened – but she knew it was a step in the right direction and her heartbeat that little bit faster for it.

“I gotta clean out the ambo” she said quietly, placing her fingers on her swollen lips that were still tingling from his kiss.

Matt nodded his head, “I should finish this paperwork.”

“… right.” She said. She reluctantly opened the door and took one last look at him before leaving.

They had no idea what the next little while would hold for them, but they only hoped that it was full of goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Matt left without saying goodbye and Sylvie betrayed his trust... WELL WHAT HAPPENED? I hear you ask - chapter 8 will reveal all, but I think in chapter 7 we deserve some fluffy goodness - don't you?


	7. Go to Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is an extra long one today - I hadn't intended on it being so long, but I didn't know what to leave out/I couldn't find a good place to split it, so I'm just going with it! I think we're due a good dose of fluff anyway.
> 
> Teenage Matt and Sylvie AND adult Matt and Sylvie spend the day together... enjoy!

**Go to Her**

A little over a week had passed since Sylvie and Matt’s fateful conversation in his quarters. They had both been replaying what was said over and over again in their minds, wondering if they should have said or done anything differently. They both soon realised that they couldn’t have. They said what they wished they could have said a long time ago but never had the chance – and it resulted in the most earth-shattering kiss. They’d almost forgotten how perfect it felt to kiss one another. It was like all their problems disappeared and they finally had a little peace in their lives. They’d wondered how they had survived 15 years without it.

Despite all this wondering, they couldn’t pluck up the courage to talk to each other about what happened. In fact, they were practically getting on as if nothing at all had happened. They were both afraid that any subsequent conversation wouldn’t produce the results they wanted, so in the short term, it seemed easier to avoid. They knew the conversation was brewing, however.

For now, Sylvie was determined to make the most of her time off shift. While she went running through Chicago regularly, she was yet to properly explore it, so she decided that was how she was going to spend her day. Since it was nice outside, she decided to head down to the Lakefront Trail and explore. She really didn’t expect to love Chicago as much as she did. It was an amazing city and her trip this morning proved just as much. The sun was hitting the water perfectly and in an instant, she regretted not coming out here sooner.

“Sylvie!” she heard a little but loud voice say behind her as she turned around and spotted Abigail smiling widely at her and waving.

Sylvie instantly smiled back at her and watched as Abigail let go of the hand she was holding and run towards her. Sylvie bent down and opened her arms to hug her when she reached her.

“Hey Abby” she said with a little laugh. “How are you?”

“I’m good, did you see my stitches?!” Abby asked as she pointed to her forehead. Stella had told her she needed around 15 stitches in her forehead, so she would certainly have a killer scar from it that would tell a few stories.

“Wow, those are pretty cool.” Sylvie assured her as Abby smiled widely.

“That’s what my daddy said too!” she said happily. It was clear that Stella and Severide were doing everything they could to ensure she didn’t feel self-conscious about it.

“It’s quite the tale to tell Abby.” A voice said from behind her as Sylvie finally looked up to acknowledge the adult she came with. “Hey” he said to her with a quiet smile as Sylvie stood up straighter.

“Hey Matt” she replied, a small smile also on her lips. “Where are you guys off to?”

“Uncle Matt promised we could spend the day at the beach and eat lots of ice cream and swim and build sandcastles… you should come!” Abby announced, gasping as if she’d just had the best idea in the world.

“Oh, I don’t want to get in the way of your 'Uncle Matt day'.” Sylvie insisted. She didn’t want Matt to feel uncomfortable.

“There’s no reason why it can’t become an Uncle Matt _and_ an auntie Sylvie day” Abigail said with a nod of certainty. “Right Uncle Matt?” she asked as she looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes that normally got her whatever she wanted.

Matt thought about it for only a split second before looking at Sylvie, “If you’re not busy, we’d love it if you came.” He insisted. He didn’t want _her_ to feel uncomfortable, but right now, he would take any chance he could to hang out with her.

“Alright…” Sylvie agreed with a little smile. Exploring Chicago with Matt and Abby sounded a lot more fun than doing it on her own anyway. She reached into her bag and lifted out her camera – causing Matt to smirk.

“You still have that thing?” he asked as he reached out and she handed it to him. He remembered this same camera from 15 years ago – how the hell did it still work?!

“Yes and it has been a faithful friend for the past 16 years.” She said proudly. “I haven’t had a chance to take any pictures since I got here, so now seems like the perfect opportunity.” She said as Matt raised it to his eye and took a quick snap of her. Sylvie sent him a warning glare, “That does not mean you get to snap photos of me…”

“If I remember correctly you _loved_ to take unsuspecting photos of me, so I think it’s only fair that I’m in charge of the camera today.” He said with a proud smile.

Sylvie couldn't do anything but smile. She remembered one day particular day this happened as if it were yesterday and by the look on Matt’s face – he remembered it too. How could they not? It was the best day of the entire summer.

15 YEARS AGO

A week or so after the garden party, Matt was standing in Benny’s driveway working on an old car that had been lying in Benny’s garage for years. Matt didn’t know much about cars, but he knew enough to at least try and get this thing started. It was a beautiful day and the sun was blistering over the town. It was a beautiful day to go out on the lake and Matt wanted nothing more, but Severide had taken his girl of the week out on the boat, leaving him here.

He heard a car turn into the driveway and turned around to see Sylvie coming towards her. He gave her a light wave before turning back to the car, setting his tools down and lifting a rag to wipe his hands. Just as she was getting out of the car, he turned around and perched on the bonnet.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Sylvie immediately began as she bounced towards him.

“…hi.” Matt said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over in amusement.

Sylvie playfully rolled her eyes. She was too excited by her idea for hellos _. “Hi_.” She quickly responded as Matt chuckled, “As I was saying, I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s very dangerous.” He teased.

_“Funny…_ ” she quipped as she poked him in the stomach. “We should to be dating.”

Matt furrowed his brow. Sometimes she was so utterly _confusing_ to him. Her brain was often ten steps ahead of what she was saying. “… isn’t that what we’ve been doing all summer?” he asked.

“I mean _yes_ , but _no._ What I mean is – we need to be _going_ on dates. I refuse to let this relationship be defined by angst and interruptions. You came here for a summer of fun and a summer of fun you are going to have.” She said with a proud smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Ok… let’s say I’m interested…” he joked. “What would this summer of dating fun involve?”

“Well part of the fun is that it’s a surprise. So, what do you say Matt Casey? Will you go on a date with me?” she asked with a sweet smile.

“I don’t know, I have to check with my girlfriend, she doesn’t really like it when I go on dates with other girls.” He said with a shrug.

Sylvie let out a breathy laugh, “You’re on a _roll_ today.” She’d rarely seen him crack jokes and it was really cute to see. She sensed he wasn’t the sort of guy to be constantly trying to make people laugh, but every now and again he would get in a _mood_ and it just made people’s day.

“I know.” He bragged. “Where to first?”

“The lake.”

* * *

A short while later, Sylvie had led Matt down to the lake and towards Hope’s family boat. She had said her dad had no problem with them using it and Sylvie happily jumped at the opportunity. They spent the afternoon out on the lake, lying in the sun, talking about anything and everything. They even spent some time in quiet solitude. Matt fished, Sylvie read, and it was perfect. Sylvie did get bored of her book after a while, however. She peaked over the top it and saw Matt concentrating on putting some bait on the line. She quietly reached into her bag and lifted out her camera, taking some discreet photographs. She wanted to be able to look back on this day and remember the perfect stillness of it as well as the perfect chaos.

“Stalker…” Matt grumbled without even looking up.

Sylvie’s mouth fell open slightly and she looked at him in disbelief, “You didn’t even look up!”

“You think I need to be looking at you to know what you’re doing?” he asked.

Sylvie scoffed in further disbelief. Matt finally looked up with a smirk on his face. “I can hear the shutter from over here.” He clarified as Sylvie rolled her eyes. She was starting to think he was psychic or something.

“Well they do say that a picture lasts longer.” She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I want to remember everything about this day. I know my memory is a valuable source, but if these photographs can spark something in 20 odd years then I know I’ll be grateful for them.”

“I’ll be sure to keep reminding you about them then.” he said with a little laugh as he cast the line back into the water.

Sylvie pouted for a second, contemplating her next move. As cute as Matt was while he was fishing, she was in charge of the date and that meant a change in activity. Her eyes lit up as she suddenly had a bright idea. She removed her hold of his shoulders and walked to the other end of the boat.

“I think it’s time for the next part of our date.” She told him.

“Oh yeah? What’s next?”

She turned around and smiled, “Swimming.” Sylvie then proceeded to remove her summer dress, revealing the light-yellow bikini she had worn just in case.

Matt gulped. He quickly told himself to get his mind out of the gutter, but she was standing in front of him looking so damn perfect and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

“I uh – I’m not wearing swim shorts.” He told her.

Sylvie shrugged, “Your boxers are fine… but naked it better” she joked with a wink as he instinctively blushed. They were always physical with each other, but he had a funny feeling that today was going to be the most intimate they’d ever gotten. He wasn’t a stranger to sex, but with her it was different. It wasn’t something he wanted to rush into, no matter how much he loved her.

He watched as Sylvie stood on the edge of the boat and canon balled into the lake, causing Matt to smile wider. She was the most delicate person he’d ever met, but she was also tough and bold, and the canon ball proved it – it was somehow the sweetest canon ball he’d ever seen. He walked to the end of the boat and watched her as she came up from under the water and pushed her hair back over her head.

“Come on, it feels great!” she insisted as she swam to the edge of the boat, lifting herself up slightly so her arms rested on the edge. “You’re not scared, are you?” she challenged.

“Really? I jumped into the lake after you fell off a boat.” He reminded her as he bent down to his knees, so they were only a short distance apart. This had nothing to do with being afraid of the water – he was kind of afraid of _her._

“Then what are you waiting for?” she asked as she leaned her head up and gave him a soft and tantalising kiss.

Matt gulped as he looked at her. _Screw slow_. One half naked swim couldn’t hurt… right? He quickly stripped off his t-shirt and shorts before tumbling into the water after her. As he came up from the water he saw Sylvie laughing. The sun was radiating off her face and the reflection from the water making her eyes look even bluer than usual.

“You are so beautiful.” He told her.

Sylvie smiled, “Only because I'm so in love”

“No, no, it’s just you.” He insisted as Sylvie swam closer towards him. She lightly pecked his lips before turning to the slide and lying back in the water, allowing herself to float there.

“Any time I’m feeling overwhelmed with life – whether it’s friends or school or my _parents_.” She said, placing an emphasis on her parents more than anything else. “I come down here and I just lie in the water like this.” She explained. Her ears were under the water, so she had no idea if he’d said anything in return, but it was just nice to tell him how she cleared her mind. “It works wonders on taking away your problems. Even for a little while.”

She stayed in that position for a little while longer, her hands pulling delicately through the water. She could feel his eyes burning holes through her. The way he looked at her even when she couldn’t see him made her feel so ridiculously loved. It was like she was the only person on the planet.

Sylvie slowly returned to an upright position and looked at him, his eyes watching her every move. She swam closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt his hands run smoothly down her sides before reaching her thighs and pulling them up around his waist. Their noses grazed slightly as Sylvie felt her breathing become more laboured. She immediately gulped to try and hide it. His touch felt electric against her skin and she wanted him more than anything – but not here. Not like this.

She pulled away from him and watched as he gulped as well. She wasn’t a mind reader, but she sensed he missed her touch as well.

“We uh – we should go, we don’t want to be late.” Sylvie said.

Matt frowned, “For what?” he asked.

Sylvie had momentarily forgotten that she’d planned this surprise date and told him nothing about it. She smiled and splashed him with the water, “You’re just going to have to get out and see.” She told him before swimming back to the boat.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Matt carried out his promise to Abby and they spent the whole day down at the beach. They messed around in the water, they built sandcastles, they ate ice cream, they played with a ball. It was the most perfectly relaxed day and Sylvie was so glad she’d tagged along. She loved see Matt with Abby. He was so sweet with her and she was reminded why she fell in love with him all those years ago. His heart has so much room for the people he loved the most.

Sylvie had hoped that she could take this opportunity to brush up on her photography skills – but it was Matt’s turn this time. If Sylvie wanted to remember that summer’s day 15 years ago, then he wanted to remember this one. He wanted to remember listening and watching to his two favourite people laughing their heads off and just having fun. After everything Sylvie had been through with Harrison, her laugh was like music to his ears.

“Uncle Matt, why are you taking so many pictures?!” Abby demanded to know as she tried to wipe some sand off her hands.

“Yeah Uncle Matt, what are you doing?” Sylvie joked as she brushed her hair behind her ear and put her hands on her hips.

“Somebody very wise once told me photographs last longer.” Matt told her as Sylvie smiled. She remembered saying that very well. At the time she thought it was true, but her memories of that summer stood the test of time. “

“They certainly do spark memories.” Sylvie agreed.

Matt nodded, “And I think this is a day I’m going to want to remember.” He said as he looked directly at Sylvie.

Abigail laughed, “OK then…” she said, obviously not getting why this was so important to her uncle. “Can we get a drink, I’m thirsty?” Abigail asked as Matt nodded his head.

“Yeah, it’s getting late anyway. We should pack up and head back home, we can stop at the cart for a drink on the way.” Matt said as Abigail nodded her head and began picking up her stuff.

Soon enough, they were walking along the path towards the cart. Sylvie watched from the side as Matt engaged animatedly with Abigail as she told him a story. She couldn’t hear all the details, and she was fairly sure that Matt hadn’t picked up on all the details either, but he was still meeting her words with an equal amount of enthusiasm. They way he looked at people, like he genuinely cared about what they were saying even if it was the most trivial thing, made her heart flutter a little.

“Matt!” they suddenly heard from behind them as they all turned around. Sylvie didn’t recognise the lady who had called his name, but he clearly did as he broke out in a wide smile and walked towards her.

“Viv, hey!” he greeted happily as the woman rushed forward and hugged him tightly. “It’s so good to see you, I was going to call you tomorrow.”

“Well it’s a good thing we bumped into each other then” she said with a smile. “And hello to you too Miss Abby, are you guys having a good day?”

“They best!” Abby said happily.

“Abby why don’t you run and get that drink” Matt said as he handed her a couple of dollars. “We’ll be right here” he said, reminding her not to stray further than the cart that was only a few metres away.

“You got it!” she said as she skipped away.

Matt looked at Sylvie as she stood kind of awkwardly beside him. “Oh, sorry, Viv this is Sylvie Brett, Sylvie this is Hallie’s sister Viv.” He introduced as Sylvie nodded with a smile.

“Sylvie?” Viv questioned with a knowing look as Sylvie looked between them, a little confused.

“Yeah” Sylvie said with a little laugh, “It’s nice to meet you”

“Yeah likewise” Viv said as she eyed her up. It wasn’t a threatened eyeing, it was more _curious_. Sylvie could have been imagining things, but it was as if there was a sense of relief behind her eyes. She felt like she was missing a piece of the puzzle here. “Are you in Chicago visiting?”

“No, I moved here about a month ago” Sylvie told her.

“Oh wow, how are you finding it so far?”

“At first I wasn’t sure whether I was made for Chicago life but I’m now wishing I made the move sooner” she said with a little laugh as she looked at Matt who was smiling at her – something that didn’t go unnoticed by Viv.

“Yeah, Sylvie is actually our new paramedic at 51” Matt told her.

Viv beamed, “Wow. Sounds like fate that you would come together again like this.”

Sylvie looked even more confused. What did Viv know? _How_ did she know? “Yeah, maybe…” she mumbled.

“I uh, I better let you get back to Abby, but it was so good to see you Matt. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can set up lunch?” Viv asked.

“Yeah, definitely” Matt said as he gave her another quick hug. “Give my best to your parents.” He told her sincerely.

“I will. It was great to meet you Sylvie.” Viv said before giving them a light wave and walking on.

Matt and Sylvie stood in silence for a moment as they waited for Abby to get her drink. Sylvie awkwardly cleared her throat.

“It’s really great that you’re still close with Hallie’s family.” She told him.

Matt nodded, “Yeah… I wasn’t so good at it at first. I thought the best way to cope was to try and forget her, which meant pushing away all the people she loved but uh – it didn’t take me long to realise that that wasn’t fair. She deserves to be remembered by the people who loved her the most. I meet up with her sister around once a month.”

“That’s really sweet. She sounded really sweet.” She said kindly.

“She was. You would have liked her.”

“I uh – I know this is probably going to sound weird but – Viv was looking at me like she knew who I was…” she said, hoping matt would understand what she was trying to say.

Matt shrugged, “I mean – Hallie knew about you, so I’m sure that’s where she’d heard.”

Sylvie nodded, “You told Hallie about me?”

Matt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn’t like to talk to anybody about Sylvie and Hallie was no exception. How she found out was kind of by accident. “She uh – she found a box of photographs that you had printed from the summer. Particularly of that day we spent out on the lake. She asked who you were and I didn’t want to lie to her.” He explained. Sylvie had given him those pictures around a week after their date and he’d kept them safe ever since.

Sylvie crossed her arms and smiled, “I can’t believe you kept all those.”

Matt shrugged, “It was the best summer of my life – why wouldn’t I want to keep those memories around?”

* * *

A little while later, Matt pulled up outside Stella and Severide’s house downtown. Matt and Sylvie got out of the car and watched as Abby jumped up the steps and straight into Severide’s arms as he waited for her at the door.

“Hey little one” he greeted happily as he gave his daughter a kiss and gave Matt a questioning look about Sylvie. Last he’d heard, they’d shared a pretty intimate moment in his quarters and now they were getting on like everything was normal?

“Hi daddy” Abby said with a giggle. “Is it BBQ time?”

“It sure is, why don’t you run inside and help momma?” he asked as he set her down and she bolted into the house. “You in Case?” Severide asked.

Matt nodded “Absolutely”

“You too Brett, come on” Severide insisted as he ushered for them to come inside.

“Oh I feel like I’ve imposed enough on you guys today” Sylvie said.

“No way, you’re one of us now” Severide said with a smile. “Though I feel like you always have been, you’ve just been in hiding for a while.” He joked as Matt and Sylvie walked up the steps to the front door. “Can you believe it’s been 15 years since we’ve had dinner together?” Severide asked.

Sylvie scoffed, “I would hardly call what you produced that night _dinner_ …”

15 YEARS AGO

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Matt asked as Sylvie drove through the streets of the town.

“My house” she said as if it was no big deal.

Matt gulped, “Your house? With your parents?” he asked. He was pretty sure he was the last person Miranda and Steven would want to see right now.

“Ha, _no._ My parents are away for the weekend. Besides, we’re not going to my house we’re going to the _grounds_ of my house.” She clarified.

“Oh, I see…” He said, wondering where this was going. Sylvie soon pulled into the drive and jumped out of the car.

“Come on, we’re going to the hut” she said with a smile as she skipped forward, leaving Matt to catch up with her.

Soon enough they had made it down the beaten track and Matt stopped at the sight in front of him. The picnic table had been set up for dinner and standing by a BBQ were Severide and Hope.

“What’s going on?” he asked, more than happy to see his best friend.

“I said to you yesterday that you came here for a summer of fun and that most _certainly_ includes a summer of fun with Severide. And of course I was anticipating a summer of fun with _my_ best friend, so here we are. A BBQ by the hut.”

“You’re amazing” Matt told her.

Sylvie blushed and turned her attention to Hope as she walked over.

“I hope you guys like chargrilled burgers, Severide is having some trouble.” She said with a grimace.

“Hey, I’m _trying_ here!” Severide protested as Matt chuckled and walked over to him to inspect the damage.

Hope turned to Sylvie who had a radiant look on her face as she watched Matt from where she stood. Hope had never seen her friend like this. It was truly wonderful to see.

“You seem happy.” She said.

Sylvie turned to her friend, “I am happy.”

* * *

“Ok, ok, truth or dare?” Hope challenged Severide as she came down from her fit of giggles. They’d been playing the devilish game for about an hour now and it showed no signs of slowing down. Among other dares, Severide had confessed to the most outrageous places he’d had sex, Hope had striped naked and jumped into the lake, Sylvie had eaten a strange concoction of food and liquids and Matt had confessed the worst thing he’d done in his life was steal a baseball mitt when he was seven. Hope couldn’t quite believe that his story was so mild, but Severide was quick to remind her that he was a bit of a boy scout.

“Truth.” Severide said confidently as Hope contemplated her next move. Kelly Severide wasn’t exactly an open book, so this could be interesting.

“Where do you see yourself in 15 years time?” she asked.

“Easy.” Severide began as he sat up straighter. “Driving a sports car around town and picking up girls.”

“Dear _God_ …” Hope said with an eye roll as Severide faked offence.

“You’re only saying that cause you wish _you_ could be one of those girls” he teased.

_“Don’t_ flatter yourself.”

“Severide I think you’re going to surprise us all!” Sylvie announced confidently.

Severide quirked an eyebrow, “In what way?”

“I think in 15 years time, you’re going to have settled down with the love of your life and you’ll have kids running at your feet.” Sylvie predicted. “Probably daughters too. Definitely a girl dad”

Matt and Severide looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

“Good one babe”

“Yeah, that’ll be the day!”

“I’m serious!” Sylvie said as she playfully swatted his arm. She made a mental note to never forget this moment and to remind Severide in 15 years that she was right.

“Ok Sylvie, it’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Oo… _dare_.” She said, only regretting her choice slightly in the moment.

“Ok… I dare you, to go and stand on that log and sing us the most _beautiful_ love song” Hope said in a teasingly cheesy voice.

“Oh no…” Sylvie protested.

“Oh yes” Hope said as she dragged Sylvie to her feet. “See it as an opportunity to showcase the talent we all know you have.”

“I _dabble_ in singing, I wouldn't say is was a God given gift.” She said with a laugh as Hope positioned her on top of the log.

“Just sing us a love song Brett!” Severide protested.

Sylvie huffed, “Hm. Fine. Uh…” she said as the thought about it for a second. She kind of hated having these eyes on her, but she knew it was just a bit of fun. She jokingly cleared her throat in an exaggerated fashion before she started to sing, smirking the whole way through.

_There’s that faraway look in your eyes  
That captured my heart by surprise  
Love at first sight and I knew that it might be love  
True love_

_There’s that beat of my heart racing by,  
With a feverish wish you’d be mine,  
There’s that thirsty desire, my heart is on fire because it’s love  
True Love_

_I’m here with a love that is true  
I offer you this don’t be blue  
Let’s not be remiss, let’s seal it with a kiss  
Cause it’s love, it’s true love_

Throughout the song, the mood around the hut gradually shifted. Hope and Severide were no longer giggling and chuckling. Their attention had turned to Matt who was gazing at Sylvie the whole time, taking in her words, with a mesmerised look on his face. _It’s love, true love_. Hope and Severide shared a glance. They weren’t sure either of them believed in love. They thought it must be a myth because they’d both seen countless relationships disintegrate around them. But looking at Matt and Sylvie – they were starting to think that it was real after all. They’d never seen anybody look at _anybody_ the way Matt and Sylvie looked at each other. Maybe all the trouble they’d gone through this summer was worth it after all.

A short while later, they decided to call it a night – well, Hope and Severide decided to call it a night, seeing that Sylvie and Matt probably wanted some time to themselves now. Severide took Hope home while Sylvie pulled Matt into her empty house.

“Maybe I should go home” Matt said with a gulp as she pulled him up the stairs.

Sylvie looked over her shoulder and smiled, “You’re not going anywhere. They’re not here Matt and they won’t be here for another two days. We have the whole place to ourselves.”

Matt merely nodded his head. He was under her spell after hearing her sing, so he just let her lead him to her room. Once they were inside, she closed the door and Matt looked all around him.

“So… this is Sylvie Brett’s bedroom.” He said as he walked over to her dressing table and looked at the photos of her friends and family she had stuck up around it. He smirked when he saw a candid one of him working at the Mooreland House. “Stalker…” he teased again as Sylvie smirked.

“Maybe” she said with a shrug. She walked over to the dressing table and manoeuvred past Matt so she could get to her jewellery box. “Will you help me my necklace?” she asked. He nodded and moved behind her, his fingers desperately trying to undo the delicate clasp. But he was so distracted. He was distracted by her scent, by her exposed neck and the reminder of how it felt to hold her so close in the lake.

He gave up on the necklace and rested one hand in the dip between her neck and right shoulder, while he lowered his lips and delicately kissed up her shoulder to her neck. Sylvie immediately reacted. She closed her eyes and dipped her head further to the side to give him better access.

Sylvie turned around and held onto his neck, their noses and then their lips brushing past each other’s.

“We don’t have to do this.” Matt said quietly, not wanting her to feel pressured at all.

“I want this.” She said immediately. “I want you. I love you. _Let me love you_.” She said in a whisper.

Matt needed no further confirmation and he swooped down, and tantalising kissed her. She pulled his t-shirt over his head and he pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulder, their hands roaming wherever they could go in that moment.

Matt lowered his hands to her thighs and scooped her up in one swift motion, her legs locking around his waist without breaking their searing kiss. He turned and slowly lowered her down on the bed. He stood back for a moment, taking in how breath takingly beautiful she was before lowering himself down to kiss her, with the shear determination to show her how much he loved her.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Night-time had fallen upon Chicago and Sylvie couldn’t quite understand where the day had gone. It was without a doubt the best day she’d spent so far in Chicago – and probably the best day she’d had in a long time _period._ It had brought back a lot of old memories, memories she wished she’d never pushed to the back of her mind.

She was that engrossed in her memories that she’d barely even realised that Matt had pulled up outside her house to drop her off. He turned off the engine and turned to look at her.

“Thanks for hanging out with us today” he told her.

Sylvie smiled, “I had a really good day today. Probably the best day I’ve had in a long time.” It was nice to feel apart of something. Matt's Chicago family was so special and she felt touched that they'd invited her into their world today.

Matt returned her smile, “Me too.” He loved how nicely she slot into his world. It was like she'd always been a part of it.

“Being with you always feels like the easiest thing in the world.” She told him sincerely. “I’m beginning to wonder how I ever lived without you.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t really call what I’ve been doing for the past 15 years _living._ ” He said. He would do anything to feel alive again and having Sylvie back had been the closest he’d ever felt to feeling that again.

“Yeah.” She mumbled in response. “I uh – I should go.” She said as Matt reluctantly nodded. The last thing he wanted was for her to go, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

She leaned across the seat and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“Bye Matt” she said quietly before turning and quickly getting out of the car before she changed her mind.

After he’d seen she’d gone inside, Matt sat in his truck, just staring straight ahead of him. What the hell are you doing man? He asked himself as he ran a hand over his head. He’d seen 15 years of his life go by without her and he didn’t want to waste another minute. He also didn’t want to mess up what they had been building over the past month. He’d never forgive himself if he pushed her away.

But there was a nagging little voice in the back of his head that said – _go to her._

So he decided to be bold. He got out of the car and walked to her door. He was about to knock on it, when the door flung open and Sylvie appeared, keys in hand. Matt looked at her keys then up at her.

“Going somewhere?” he asked.

Sylvie nodded, “Yeah. To _you_.”

Matt stepped forward and kissed her with everything in him. It was like she was being kissed for the first time all over again – and nothing felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sylvie sings in called True Love by Diana Lee.
> 
> I think we all deserved that fluff, don't you? Some questions were raised in this chapter though, mainly what does Viv know about Sylvie? She seemed pretty happy to see her with Matt... 
> 
> Next chapter is a going to be a pretty heartbreaking one... you have been warned!!


	8. Our Fate is Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Matt and Sylvie's relationship come crumbling down all those years ago? Time to find out...

**Our Fate is Sealed**

_15 YEARS AGO_

Sylvie woke up with a smile already on her face. Two days had passed since her big date with Matt and she was on cloud nine. She and Matt hadn’t left the house since Friday evening and it was glorious. They alternated between watching TV, cooking, just messing around and some of the best sex they’d ever had (not that their list was particularly long at 18).

Sylvie reached out to the other side of her bed and saw that it was empty. She opened her eyes and frowned, wondering where he had gone. She sat up lightly and saw him sitting on the edge of her bed pulling his trousers on.

“For a minute I thought you were a love ‘em and leave ‘em type.” She said as Matt turned his head slightly and smirked.

“What kind of a dog do you think I am?” he said, faking offence.

Sylvie pulled her bedsheet over her chest and crawled to the end of the bed as he turned slightly to meet her. “Based on our activities over the best two days? A very _dirty_ dog.” She joked as she quickly and teasingly kissed him.

“Well this dirty dog has to get going” he said reluctantly.

Sylvie moaned and lay down on her stomach, “Are you really going to leave me all alone here in this big old bed?” she asked, trying to entice him to stay.

“And have your parents walk in on us? I don’t think so.” He reminded her with a little chuckle.

Sylvie pouted, “You make a good point…”

“I also haven’t touched the Mooreland house in three days, I should probably get on it before Benny starts complaining.” Matt said.

“True… call me later?” she asked as he stood up and slipped his t-shirt over his head.

“I will”

He rested his palms on the bed beside her and bent down, knocking his nose once against hers.

“I love you. This has probably been the best weekend of my life.” He told her with a grin.

Sylvie beamed at him, “I love you too.”

Matt kissed her deeply, but shortly. He knew if he let it go any further, he wouldn’t be able to leave. He reluctantly pulled away from her and made a quick escape out of the front door and down the lane before the Brett’s arrived home from their weekend away.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Sylvie couldn’t help but draw parallels from that weekend to where she was right now. Matt Casey was lying naked and asleep in her bed. _Her_ Matt Casey. He was actually _here._ It almost felt too good to be true. Much like that weekend 15 years ago, they had spent all of this weekend in her house. They ate, they finished painting her kitchen and they _certainly_ caught up for lost time. Sylvie had almost forgotten how it felt to be with the right person. She soon realised the kind of love she and Matt had was _rare_. It lasted 15 years without each other and she knew she would be a fool to let it slip away from her again.

But she couldn’t help but think about her reality as she watched him sleep that Sunday morning. Facing Harrison was still on the back of her mind – but losing Matt was more of a concern to her right now. She couldn’t bare to go through what they went through again. It almost _broke_ her. So she was afraid. She was afraid the same would happen again. Since the parallels of this weekend were so similar, she wondered if the rest of the week would follow a similar fashion. 15 years ago, not two days after their weekend together – he was gone.

Sylvie let out a breath and rolled over onto her back. She hated herself for letting this cloud what had been the best weekend she’d had in the longest time. She knew they were reasonable concerns, but she wasn’t convinced they had reasonable solutions and that they wouldn’t lead to a monumental fight.

She got out of bed and slipped some underwear and a t-shirt on before leaving the room. She went downstairs to check her phone – which she’d barely touched for the past two days. She picked it up and saw that she had a voicemail from an unknown number. She frowned and cautiously put the phone to her ear to listen to it.

_Hi honey!_

Sylvie froze. That voice sent shivers down her spine. Even worse – his cheery demeanour and creepy laugh that followed _paralysed_ her.

_You really think that I wouldn’t find you? You could send me to the next town over or to Timbuktu and I would still find you. You don’t get to walk away from me so easily Sylvie. You made a vow – maybe stop being so selfish and honour it. Anyway – I guess I’ll see you real soon babe. Deep dish pizza on me._

Sylvie gulped and frantically set her phone down, her breathing becoming more and more laboured. He’d found her. Of _course_ he’d found her, she wasn’t that far away! He was a resourceful guy, it couldn’t have been that difficult. She’d let herself get wrapped up in her life in Chicago, she’d let herself get wrapped up in Matt instead of facing her problems head on. _It was weak, god Sylvie what have you done?_

Her mind was moving at a mile a minute as she desperately tried to come up with a plan. She was so afraid of what might happen if she came face to face with him. He would _ruin_ her. She knew she could handle herself, the past month in Chicago had proven that, but that didn’t mean she wanted to. She wanted Hope and Matt and Stella and Severide and Foster and everybody at 51. She wanted the people she would happily call family to be by her side.

She heard footsteps behind her as she turned around and saw Matt standing behind her in a t-shirt and boxers, his face immediately falling at the frantic state she was clearly in.

“What’s wrong?” he asked desperately.

As much as Sylvie wanted him here – she knew it wasn’t fair. She couldn’t drag him, or anyone, through this. She couldn't stand by and watch their relationship disintegrate like before – because that is what would happen. Harrison would make sure of it.

“You have to go” Sylvie said as she threw him his phone and his keys.

“What?”

 _“You have to go.”_ Sylvie said a little louder as she moved around her living room to try and gather the rest of his stuff.

“Sylvie you’re freaking me out, what happened?” he asked again.

“Nothing you can help me with.” She said bluntly. Maybe if she pushed him away it would be easier – _he_ seemed to think it would all those years ago.

“Don’t shut me out.” He said firmly.

Sylvie looked at him in disbelief, “That is _rich_ coming from _you.”_

Matt took his turn to look at her in disbelief. They remained silent before Matt clenched his jaw and nodded his head. “Maybe we haven’t said all that we needed to say about that day.”

Sylvie shook her head, “I don’t want to relive it.”

“Maybe we need to!” he challenged, his voice showing his growing agitation. “Sylvie – everything I did back then – I did because I loved you.” He made clear. He’d told her that in his letter, but at this stage, he wasn’t convinced that she’d read it. Why would she? _He left_. She didn’t owe him _anything_.

 _“So did I!”_ she challenged, as every little moment from their last few days together came flooding back as if they were yesterday.

_15 YEARS AGO_

Sylvie said impatiently at the desk in her room, tapping a pen against her journal. It was getting late and Matt hadn’t called like he said he would. He’d never bailed on her before and she was getting nervous. She quickly realised that she wasn’t living in the 1950s and she could just pick up the phone and call him herself, so she did just that. After a few rings he answered and Sylvie could instantly tell something was wrong.

“Hi” he said quietly down the phone.

“… hi. What’s going on?” she asked immediately.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call, I got caught up in something.” He explained vaguely.

“Matt, don’t shut me out. What happened?” she asked a little more firmly as she moved from her desk to the edge of her bed.

“I went round to the Mooreland house and when I got there Finnegan and his guys were destroy the porch with hammers and baseball bats and what not.” He told her.

“Oh my god Matt… are you ok?”

“I’m pissed off but, yeah I’m ok. I lunged for one of the guys and got a fist to the face so I’m going to have quite the shiner under my eye, but I’m fine.” He assured her. “We worked so damn hard on that house Sylvie. Finnegan threatened to burn it to the ground unless Benny gave him what he wanted… that or he would come for me and Severide next.”

“Matt, this has _got_ to _stop._ ” Sylvie said, growing angrier and angrier by the minute. “He’s going to get you both _killed.”_

“I’ve got it handled Sylvie.”

“What the _hell_ are you going to do Matt?! You’re an 18-year-old kid, he’s a grown ass man, you’re going to need more than a few carefully timed punches to fix this!”

 _“I said I’ve got it handled Sylvie._ ” He repeated. She was starting to make him even more agitated about this whole thing. He knew she was just worried, but he really didn’t need to hear from her what he already knew.

“Look, let me talk to my dad, he knows Finnegan, he knows how to handle him—”

 _“No.”_ Matt said immediately. “No offence but the last person I want help from is your _dad_. There will be strings attached, it won’t be as simple as getting rid of the guy.”

“You don’t know that—”

“I _do_ know that Sylvie and so do you!” he said, forcing her into silence. “Look, I just need you to trust me ok?”

Sylvie remained silent for a second down the line. Whatever he was planning – she just knew it could only end badly, but what else could she say but ok?

“… ok.” She said quietly.

“Ok. I have to go talk to Severide and Benny but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” She agreed before hanging up the phone. She didn’t even have the energy to say goodbye. Not when she was so angry.

Sylvie sat on her bed for a minute, trying to digest what was going on. Finnegan’s actions were escalating, and Matt was going to get caught in the crossfire. The only thing that would stop Finnegan was him getting his money or getting some kind of payment. She knew she had to do something. She would never forgive herself if she just stood by and let this happen.

She made a split decision in that moment and darted downstairs to find her dad.

“Dad” she called into his study and soon found him sitting in his armchair reading a book.

 _“Oh._ You’re talking to me now?” he challenged. Sylvie had barely said a word to him since the garden party.

“That depends.” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you done bribing my boyfriend to leave me?”

 _“That depends_. Is he coming to his senses and stepping away from you?”

“Look – Matt is in trouble. You know that. This Finnegan business has _nothing_ to do with him and he’s going to get hurt unless someone puts a stop to this.” Sylvie said, choosing to ignore Steven’s challenge.

“What do you suppose I do, Sylvie?” he asked.

“You have influence around here. You know Finnegan, he trusts you, he does dirty jobs for you.” She said as Steven looked at her a little shocked. She wasn’t an idiot – she knew her dad wasn’t the most honest farmer about town. She didn’t know the details and she didn’t want to, but she knew he could help. “I just need you to get him off Matt’s back. We’re just _kids_ dad, no matter how you feel about him you know it’s not right that this is happening.”

“It’s not my business Sylvie.”

“Then _make_ it your business. If it’s mine, as my dad, it becomes _yours._ ” She said, her eyes filling with years as she practically began begging him at this point _. “Dad.”_ She said as she moved forward and bent down in front of him. “I know you think that this can’t mean anything. That it’s a stupid summer romance, but I can assure you – it’s _not_ and if I lose him because of this, I—” she said as she began choking on her words. “I don’t ask you for much. So please. _Do something_.”

* * *

The following morning Matt and Severide were standing on the Mooreland porch, looking at the damage. They were so angry after yesterday that they couldn’t even think about everything that needed to be fixed.

“This sucks man.” Severide said as he threw a piece of broken wood down. “We spent so damn long on this house and it’s been torn to _shit.”_

“Well we still have two weeks left here. Most of the interiors are done so we have time, let’s just get started.” Matt said, trying to remain as positive as possible about the situation.

Severide reluctantly nodded his head as they bent down to begin tidying up.

“Not so fast boys.” They heard from the end of the lane.

Matt’s jaw clenched as he darkly glanced at Severide before looking to the end of the lane. Standing there were Finnegan and his henchmen with bats and hammers.

“I think you’ve done enough damage Finnegan.” Severide said. “Get lost.”

“Oh no I don’t think I have.” Finnegan said with a devious smirk. “I received an interesting phone call this morning from none other than Steven Brett.” He revealed as Matt took a step forward. “Turns out his precious daughter was worried about her little boyfriend and what I might do to him. He half heartedly offered to pay whatever Benny owed me to get off your backs.”

Matt was stunned. He didn’t think Steven Brett had it in him to be generous. Surely there was a catch.

“I wasn’t happy about having to accept money from anyone other than Benny.” Finnegan revealed. “But money is money, right?”

“You got your money – why the hell are you here with bats?” Severide asked.

“Because I was on my way out the door to collect my money when I saw that someone had smashed the windshield of my truck.” He said, his face like thunder as Severide looked at Matt who lightly shook his head. He didn’t break the windshield. He wouldn’t do something so reckless. “You really think you can do something like that and expect to not get hit twice as hard?” he challenged. “So, I rang Mr Brett back up and told him about my little predicament and you know what he said? _Do your worst.”_

“I didn’t break your windshield.” Matt made clear. He knew better than to push Finnegan like that.

“I did.” Severide confessed as Matt’s head shot round in shock. “I was just so angry last night I – I reacted, and it was dumb and I’m sorry. I’ll pay to get it fixed.” Severide explained as Finnegan and his men launched forward.

“Ha. _Too late.”_ One of the henchmen said as he swung his fist, hitting Severide square in the jaw.

 _“HEY”_ Matt exclaimed as he reflexively launched forward, but Finnegan was quicker. He lifted his bat, swung it forward and hit Matt in the chest. Matt was sure he heard something crack as he screeched out in pain and fell to the ground. Finnegan then lifted his knee and smacked Matt in the jaw with it.

“I’m feeling generous today, so I’m going to give you one last chance to get out of this town before I inflict my worst – this was just a taster. Tell Benny I’ll be waiting for his call.” Finnegan finished before he and his friends left.

Matt spluttered from the ground, in a ridiculous amount of pain. He just knew he’d broken a few ribs and his jaw was aching beyond belief.

“Casey. Casey come on man, you’ve got to get up.” Severide said as Matt stumbled to his feet.

“Drive to Sylvie’s” Matt managed to spluttered out as he held his hand across his ribs.

“Casey—”

 _“Go.”_ He said firmly as he reluctantly agreed and helped Matt to the car.

* * *

Sylvie was sitting on her front porch with her parents when Matt and Severide came speeding up the drive. She frowned and watched Matt slam the door of the car and angrily stomp towards them. It was clear he was in pain and Sylvie jumped off her seat to help him.

“Matt, what the hell happened?!” she asked as she rushed down the steps towards him. She reached out for him but he immediately pushed her away and stormed straight to Steven.

“Matthew—” he began.

_SMACK._

Matt lifted a fist and it connected with Steven’s jaw.

“Oh my god, Matt!” Sylvie exclaimed as she rushed back up to where they were. “What the hell are you doing?!”

 _“Do your worst? Really_?” Matt challenged as Steven held onto his jaw and remained silent. “You’re a _bastard._ ” Matt finished before turning around and storming back to the car. Sylvie took one glance at her parents before running after Matt.

“Matt, wait!” she said firmly, but he kept walking. “Dad was just trying to help!”

Matt finally turned around, “So _you_ went to him?” he asked, his arm still holding his ribs.

Sylvie silently nodded. “He knows Finnegan, he was going to get him the money. He tried to do a good thing.”

“Yeah. He _tried_ , but then someone smashed Finnegan's windshield and he told your dad it was me. So your sweet, _generous_ father told Finnegan to do his worst.” Matt told her as Sylvie looked at him completely stunned. “Severide got punched, I got hit with a baseball bat and kneed in the face.”

“I know my dad can be a jerk, but he would never—” she said, as she tried to reconcile these thoughts.

“Well he did Sylvie!” Matt shouted. “My ribs are broken!”

“Did it really warrant _punching_ him?!” she asked. “I’m the one who asked him for help, blame me!”

Matt did blame her. He was _so_ angry, and he didn’t know how to express it. “You went to him when I asked you not to, you make things ten times worse for me, why can’t you see that?”

“And why can’t you see that I was only trying to help you? You think that you have to go through everything on your own because of your past and I don’t get it! Why won’t you let somebody in? Somebody who loves you with everything she has!” she pleaded with him as the tears started to roll down her face. She couldn’t quite comprehend that everything had gone from perfect to shit in such a short space of time.

“I _am_ on my own and I _do_ have to deal with everything on my own, I _always_ have, that’s _never_ going to chance!” he shot back.

Sylvie glared deeply, “Then what the hell am I here for then?” she asked.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He shot back, the anger evident in his voice. Sylvie didn’t say anything. She just looked to her feet. Everything they had gone through this summer was suddenly meaningless and their whole relationship had come crashing down in front of them in a matter of seconds. A few words and that is all it took for them to fall to a pile of ashes. She began to wonder if anything that had happened over the past 2 months had been real.

Matt gulped, “I asked you not to do something and you couldn’t respect that. You assumed you knew better about the situation but I can assure you _– you don’t._ ” Matt said firmly.

Sylvie shook her head and crossed her arms over her body, “You’re an _asshole_.” She spat. “I guess I was wrong.”

“About what?”

_“You’re not worth the trouble.”_

Matt felt his heart break in two in that moment. He knew those words would ring in his ears for a long time. He spent his whole life feeling like he wasn’t enough and to hear that from her was the worst blow of all. He couldn’t blame her though. He wasn’t exactly giving her any reason to think that he was worth it right now. Maybe she was right. Maybe he wasn’t enough.

Matt could only watch as Sylvie turned and ran back to her house. He opened his mouth to call for her, but what could he say that would make any of this better? He was tearing her whole world apart and she didn’t think he was worth it. Maybe this was all for the best.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

“Do you think it was fun for me to sit around and watch Finnegan screw with you?” Sylvie challenged, lowering her voice from her previous shout. “Do you think I _enjoyed_ asking my dad for help? Do you think it’s fun for me right now just _waiting_ for Harrison to show up and ruin everything?!”

Matt froze. This wasn’t about their past at all. Sure, this situation was bringing up a lot of memories, but this was about _Harrison_. Something had happened to freak her out.

“Sylvie – what happened?” he asked again.

Sylvie gulped and clenched her jaw, desperately trying to keep her tears from falling. “He knows I’m in Chicago. He got my new number and sent me a threatening voicemail. He’s coming for me.”

Matt nodded his head, trying to think carefully about what their next move should be. He knew she would try and push him away from this situation, but he couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let history repeat itself (though this time the roles were reversed.)

“You should go” Sylvie said before he had the chance to respond. “I can handle this myself.”

“I know you can.” He said instantly. “You’re the toughest person I know, you always have been.” He complimented as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. “That doesn’t mean you _have_ to handle this alone.”

“Matt—”

 _“Sylvie.”_ He said, cutting her off and stepping towards her, holding her arms in his. “15 years ago, you tried to help me, and I shut you out and I made a choice for us that was the wrong choice.”

“My help got your ribs broken.” Sylvie reminded him.

“Nobody’s ribs are going to get broken.” He said with the semblance of a chuckle. “My point is – I should have talked to you about Finnegan. We weren’t on the same page. So right now – we _need_ to be on the same page because I can’t lose you again. Losing you almost destroyed me. When I wrote you that letter I—it was the hardest and worst thing in the world.” He confessed as Sylvie’s breath caught in her throat. She knew that letter by heart she had read it that many times trying to make sense of it.

15 YEARS AGO

Sylvie spent the rest of the day crying in her room . Her heart was breaking in two and she felt like there was _nothing_ she could do about it. She’d said some really hurtful things and she in no way expected him to forgive her for them.

That evening there was a knock at the door and Sylvie’s mother poked her head into the room.

“Sylvie, this was left on the porch for you.” She said as she set an envelope on her desk. “I’m downstairs if you need me.” She told her kindly before leaving the room.

Sylvie reluctantly got off her bed and walked towards her desk. She lifted the envelope and immediately recognised the writing. She wasn’t sure she wanted to open it – she knew this was a goodbye. She slowly sat down at her desk and ripped it open. Taking a few seconds to breathe before lifting the paper out.

_Sylvie,_

_I’ve been staring at this piece of paper for far too long as I try to work out what to say to you. I know I should come to you in person but I’m worried that if I saw you again, I wouldn’t be able to go._

_I can’t begin to explain how much I love you and how this summer has been the best summer of my life. I imagine that nothing will ever top it again. You brought a light back into my life that I didn’t even realise had gone out. You reminded me that love is a good thing and that it can be found – even if it’s one in a million. You became my best friend and the most beautiful love I could have asked for._

_Severide and I are heading back to Chicago tonight. We both figured it’s time we get back to reality, even if it’s a reality neither of us want to face._ _I never expected to have to walk away from you, but I know it’s best for both of us. I’ve brought a lot of chaos into your life and you don’t deserve that. You deserve better and I just know you’re going to do great things Sylvie Brett. You were made to do great things._

_I love you with every part of me and I can’t wait for the day out paths cross again. In the meantime, keep looking for the good in people and always stay persistent – you may just change someone else’s world like you changed mine._

_Yours forever,_

_Matt x_

Sylvie watched as a tear dropped down onto the page. She hadn’t even realised that she was sobbing as she was reading it, but she now knew. She threw the letter down and stormed out the door, her keys in hand. Her parents tried to call for her as she walked out the front door, but she wasn’t listening. She wasn’t prepared to listen to them _ever_ again.

She got in her car and sped round to Benny’s cabin. When she got there, Benny was sitting outside – and Severide’s car was gone. She jumped out of the car, hoping that Benny would say they would be back soon, but she knew in her heart that that wasn’t true.

Benny turned around and looked at her with a sad expression.

“They’re gone Sylvie. I’m sorry.” He told her as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.

Sylvie scoffed, “Not sorry enough.” This was _his_ fault. It was his dodgy business deals that brought Finnegan into their lives after all.

Sylvie let out a breath before turning and walking back to her car.

“I paid Finnegan” he called after her as Sylvie froze.

“A little late for that, don’t you think?” she asked. Matt was gone – what use was this information to her now?

“You’re from different worlds Sylvie. You can’t forget that. You also can’t forget that you’re young and there are more Matt Caseys out there.” Benny advised her.

Sylvie shook her head, “No, I really don’t think that there are. But thank you Benny, _truly.”_ She said sarcastically before jumping in her car and speeding away.

When she got home she stormed through the front door again and into the living room where her mother was pacing and her father was sitting as calmly as always in his armchair reading his book.

“Sylvie, thank god. I was worried sick” Miranda said as she walked forward and hugged her daughter. Sylvie weakly hugged her back, but her eyes were on Steven the whole time. She blamed him too. How could she not? He was just so _cruel_.

“I know you don't believe that I could possibly have loved him” she began as Steven looked up from her book and looked at her. “But you're _wrong._ You just chipped away a little piece of me that I will _never_ get back – and I will never forgive you for that.” She said through her teeth before turning around and bombing upstairs.

Sylvie got to her room and slammed the door behind her. She was drained, emotionally and physically. She moved to the end of her bed and sunk to the floor, leaning her back against the frame. As soon as she hit the ground she just started to cry. She wasn’t sure she’d ever cried to hard in her life, but she also didn’t know that this kind of heartache was possible.

 _“Sylvie!”_ she heard from the hallway before the door swung open and Hope appeared. Her mouth fell slightly as she saw Sylvie looking so broken by the wall.

 _“Hope._ What are you doing here?” Sylvie managed to ask.

“Severide called. He told me what happened, I—” she began, but couldn’t continue. “Sylvie I’m so sorry.” She told her friend before Sylvie nodded and burst into tears again. Hope rushed over to her friend and sat beside her, cradling her in her arms, willing just some of the pain to go away, but she had a funny feeling that she would never be the same again.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

“You accused me of thinking I knew best and then you pulled the same trick.” Sylvie mumbled as Matt gulped. “You just left and it hurt like nothing I have ever experience before or since.”

“I know” Matt said with a nod. He knew exactly how that felt. He broke his own heart that day when he left like that.

Sylvie shook her head, “No, _I’m_ sorry. I let you feel like you weren’t enough, and I have _never_ forgiven myself for that. You are enough Matt Casey and I love you _so_ much. You didn’t want to bring chaos into my life, and I don’t want to do that now—”

“But that’s what love is.” He said as he comfortingly ran his hand over her hair. She’d forgotten how comforting it felt to have him do that. “We didn’t understand it back then but – love is taking on each other’s battles and I know now to _always_ fight for you. To always pull you to safety – because that’s _exactly_ what you tried to do for me.”

Matt kissed her across her cheek before resting her forehead against his. “We’re in this together, now and always because I love you so much too. You are the best of me, and this is our time to get it right.”

Sylvie quickly dipped her head and gave him a kiss that sealed their fate – their souls and hearts were finally aligned again and they knew that this was forever and only one roadblock remained – _Harrison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO many emotions in this chapter!! They both thought they knew best and in the end it destroyed them... but it's time for Matt and Sylvie to learn from their childish mistakes and get it right. 
> 
> Only one more chapter left! I've enjoyed writing this so so much, it'll be strange to finish it. I have a really hectic week ahead, so it might take me a while to get it posted, but I will work as quickly as I can for you all. 
> 
> Some big questions that will be answered next chapter... what's Harrison going to do when he gets to Sylvie? Does Steven Brett have a chance of redeeming himself? How does Hallie's sister Viv fit into all of this? She has one final role to play in this story that will help Matt and Sylvie move forward...
> 
> Sound off in the comments your thoughts/theories/what you would like to see!


	9. Refuge in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison seeks restitution, Steven seeks absolution and Sylvie and Matt seek a little peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the final chapter of My Refuge. I have had the BEST time writing this and engaging with everyone as the story has unfolded. Thank you so much to everyone who has given kudos/comments/bookmarks/just read this story. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

**Refuge in the Storm**

Sylvie had never felt more on edge in all her life. It was like she was in a horror film and she was waiting for the evil axe murderer to jump out in front of her. She knew that was probably an overly dramatic comparison, but it didn’t change how she felt. Once she and Matt had come down from their emotional morning together, they soon realised that they were supposed to be on shift today. In the madness of the weekend they’d almost forgotten. They quickly got ready and dashed out the door, thankful the distraction of the working day.

When they got to the station, everybody was already there and tucking into their breakfast. Matt gave her a subtle wink of encouragement before he left to go leave his stuff in the locker room. Sylvie took a breath before walking into the lounge and plastering a smile on her face.

“Hey Brett” Stella said with a smirk as she crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Morning” Sylvie replied as she eyed up the breakfast food. She was starving and it only took her till now to realise it.

“Abby couldn’t stop talking all weekend about the day she spent with Uncle Matt and Aunt Sylvie” Stella told her.

Sylvie smiled, “Yeah, it was a fun day.”

“Uh huh… she also insisted that we call you guys last night, just to say hi and when we tried – _neither_ of you were able to be contacted.” Stella said with a sense of teasing sarcasm in her voice. She knew _exactly_ why she couldn't get a hold of either of them, but she waiting for Sylvie to confess. “Isn’t that _crazy_?”

“Yeah… really crazy...” Sylvie said as she eyed her curiously.

“All I’m saying is that if you and a certain Captain happened to finally patch things up resulting in a _hot_ weekend together… the Severides would be very excited for you both.” Stella said sincerely, dropping the teasing.

“Thanks Stella.” Sylvie said with a weak, but grateful smile. She wanted to be happy about having Matt back – and she was – but she felt like she couldn’t fully embrace it until this mess with Harrison was sorted out. “And I totally didn’t hear my phone ring if you called” she admitted before patting her pockets to try and find it. “And I left it in the car…” she said with a sigh. “I will be right back, save me some pancakes!”

“You got it girl” Stella said as she began to plate up some food for her friend.

Sylvie dropped her bag on the couch before she left the lounge to get her phone. When she got outside, she pulled her jacket around her a little tighter. It seemed strange that there was a chill in the air considering it was summer. She had her head down as she walked towards the car. Suddenly, she was stopped when she bumped into a bouldering figure.

“Oh, excuse—me…” she said as she slowly looked up and gulped.

“Hi honey!” Harrison greeted with a wide grin.

Sylvie clenched her jaw and took a step backwards. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what to say. She knew there was a high probability that he would show up here, but as soon as she’d walked into the lounge, she felt her problems disappear. She felt like she was home, and Harrison was irrelevant. But she wasn’t in the lounge anymore. She was outside in the open and she felt like she had no protection.

“Nice uniform” he commented as Sylvie pulled her jacket even tighter across her chest. “I liked the one back home a little better though. The dish water brown suited you.” He taunted.

“What do you want?”

“What do I _want?_ I want some _answers_. I want _restitution_.” He said fiercely.

“How did you find me?”

“You went to _Chicago,_ Sylvie, not Australia.” He said with an eye roll. “You always wanted a big city life… but you could imagine my surprise when I looked into it a little more. I found out you were working at this firehouse, I looked it up and who is the first person I see? _Matt freakin Casey._ ”

“What does Matt had to do with this?” she asked quietly. She didn’t know what he knew, so that question seemed like the safest bet instead of jumping to his defence.

“Don’t play dumb with me Sylvie. You think I don’t know about your little rebellious summer 15 years ago?” he asked. “You were the talk of the town. You were for a _long_ time. I thought you’d maybe grown up since then, but I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised that you ran to _him_.”

“I didn’t run _to_ anybody. I ran _from_ someone. I ran from _you_.” Sylvie made clear. She left because of Harrison – things with Matt just happened to fall into place when she did. It wasn't planned and that's what made it that bit more special. They were just meant to be.

She was about to say that she was sorry and that she didn’t handle it fairly – but then she stopped herself. This man had been emotionally abusive towards her for _years_ and she wasn’t going to take it anymore. Leaving was the best decision she ever made – and she wasn’t going to apologise for it. “And I make _no_ apologies for it.”

“You’re coming home.”

 _“This_ is my home.”

“You can’t handle this life Sylvie. You’re _weak_. You _always_ have been. You were going to quit being a paramedic for a very good reason.” Harrison said as he got up in her face, trying his very best to intimidate her. _“You need me.”_

 _“No”_ Sylvie said as she shook her head. “I don’t need _anybody_. I have been able to handle myself for a long time and I think you know that.” Sylvie said calmly and assuredly. “It’s why you’ve been so controlling. You can’t handle the thought that I might be ok without you. That you wouldn’t have some sort of power over me.”

“Want a bet?” he said as he grabbed her arm forcefully.

“I think you’re going to want to let go of her. _Now._ ” He heard a voice behind him say as he looked up to see a crowd of 51 firefighters and paramedics swarming behind Sylvie.

“Who the hell are you?” Harrison asked through his teeth.

“Chief Wallace Boden. Myself and my crew take great exception to one of our own being harassed.” Boden said as he towered over Harrison.

Sylvie felt his grip on her loosen as he dropped her arm and took a step back, holding his hands up. He looked around the people in front of him before he locked eyes with Matt Casey. His face was like thunder, but he was keeping his distance.

“You not going to come and fight for your girl?” Harrison directed at Matt. “She needs it. This isn’t a battle she’s going to win.”

“She doesn’t need anybody to fight her battles for her – but I’ll _always_ be there for back up.” Matt replied as Sylvie looked at him with a loving smile. She was so grateful that he knew she could handle herself, but that he was always just a short distance away, ready to fight for her if she called upon him.

Harrison looked desperately around him. He was a master at emotional manipulation, but this was becoming a battle he couldn’t win. He was running out of jibes to make and if he didn’t have that – he had _nothing._

“I thought you said you didn’t need anybody. Yet you seem to have assembled your own little army.” Harrison tried as he pointed all around him.

“I don’t need them. But I sure as hell _want_ them.” Sylvie clarified. She’d found a family here and she was eternally grateful for them. She’d never known a group of people to show up for one another so readily.

“This isn’t over.” Harrison said venomously.

“Oh – it’s over. I am not your property Harrison so _no_ – you won’t be getting _restitution_ you _jackass_.” Sylvie said as she finally let a little bit of anger get the better of her. Everyone looked at her with wide – and proud - eyes.

“I’m going to take you for _everything_ you’re worth!” he shouted angrily.

 _“Fine!_ Just get the hell out of my life!” she replied. She didn’t care about the money. She didn’t care one bit.

Harrison gave her one last glare before turning and storming away. As soon as he was out of sight, Matt immediately softened his stance and walked towards her, engulfing her in the biggest hug.

 _“It’s over”_ he whispered in her ear. Matt could feel the edges of her smile against his neck, causing his own to form too.

Sylvie looked up at her 51-family surrounding her and smiled even wider at them. Stella took this as an invite to join their hug – and everybody else followed suit. Sylvie had found her home and she didn’t realise it could feel so good.

* * *

The rest of the day had been relatively smooth in comparison to their eventful morning. They’d had a few calls, but other than that, the day was spent in each other’s company at the firehouse. Matt had spent most of the day watching Sylvie. There was such a lightness about her. It was a lightness he hadn’t seen in 15 years – and he'd _missed_ it. He had missed _her._ But now she was here. She was here and she was so happy, and he had a part to play in that. He’d finally got the love his life back and he was ready to start their forever together.

As Sylvie prepared lunch for the firehouse, Matt went to the rigs to check everything was in place for their next call. As he walked out onto the apparatus floor, he stopped when he saw a tall figure standing by the door. It was a figure he hadn’t seen in a long time – and hoped he would never see again.

“Matthew.”

“… Mr Brett.” Matt replied with a nod. What was he doing here? Sylvie really didn’t need both Harrison and her dad coming here to give her grief. Matt went to say something else, but no words came out. What _could_ he say? The man was responsible for one of the _worst_ moments of his life.

“Is Sylvie here?” Steven asked as he walked towards Matt.

Matt nodded, “she’s in the kitchen.”

Steven nodded and walked past him towards the door. He stopped just before entering and turned back to look at Matt. “Thank you for looking after my daughter.” He said sincerely, much to Matt’s surprise.

“She’s being doing fine on her own—”

“Not just now – back then too. Nobody has ever looked out for her in the way that you have. Nobody has ever _loved_ her the way you have." Steven told him. “So again – thank you.”

Matt nodded _again_ – he really didn’t know what else to do. It appeared that Steven was trying to make amends. He just hoped he didn’t somehow make Sylvie’s day worse.

Steven gave him one last nod, before walking into the lounge. He stopped at the entrance way and watched as Sylvie laughed with the people around her. It had been the longest time since he’d seen his daughter laugh like that. He gulped as the guilt of everything hit him. He was so ashamed in the part he’d played in his daughter’s unhappiness – and he was determined to make it right.

Sylvie looked up, her face falling when she saw her dad in front of her.

“Dad?” she questioned as she moved around the kitchen and walked towards him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to make things right.” He told her. Sylvie wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but by the look in his eyes, she was hopeful that it was a good thing.

“You can use my quarters if you want to talk” she heard Matt say behind him. She flashed him a look of concern, knowing that it must have been difficult for him to see Steven again.

“That would be great, thank you” Sylvie merely said after a few seconds of stunned silence. She began to lead her father down the hallway, when Steven stopped and turned back to say something to Matt.

“I almost forgot – Bob Finnegan was arrested last week for assault and battery – on more than one account. He’s going away for a long time.” Steven told him. “My testimony is going to go a long way in making sure of that.”

Matt looked at him stunned – 15 years later Steven followed through and dealt with Finnegan. This whole day just felt like a dream. He didn’t think he’d cared about what happened to Finnegan – but this was good news.

Sylvie and Steven soon arrived at Matt’s quarters. She closed the door behind him and folded her arms over her chest.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Harrison called us last night. He was worked up and told us where he’d tracked you to. I think his words were _‘I’m going to bring that bitch home._ ’ I think he may have forgotten who he was talking to.” Steven told her with a sorry smile.

Sylvie scoffed, “ _Believe me,_ Harrison calling me a bitch doesn’t hurt. I wouldn’t exactly say his word was trustworthy.”

“I agree.” Steven replied.

“I’m sorry for not telling where I was going.” Sylvie said quietly. It was the only thing that she was truly sorry for. She hated that she’d made her parents worry.

Steven shook his head, “I don’t blame you. I know I’m not very good at admitting when I’m wrong but – I was wrong. I was _very_ wrong. I was wrong about Harrison and his little explosion last night confirmed it for me.”

“Dad—”

Steven held out his hand and Sylvie looked down to see a brown envelope in it. She hadn’t even noticed that he’d been carrying something.

“I had divorce papers drawn up for you. I know you never want to see him again so if you sign these, I’ll sort the rest.” He told her.

Sylvie cautiously took the papers from him. “You didn’t have to do this”

“Yes, I did. You deserve the chance to start fresh Sylvie. You deserve the happiness that I took from you.” Steven told him as he affectionately rubbed his hand over his daughter’s shoulder. “I was wrong about him too. Matt. He really loves you and I was a fool to think that he wasn’t worthy of you. I’m so sorry honey. I know you said you’d never forgive me for what I did, but I hope over time that you’ll be able to.”

“I—I don’t know what to say.” She was stunned by her father’s compassion. There was a sincerity in his eyes that she had never seen before.

“Don’t say anything. Just keep defying the mould I thought was ok to set for you. You’ll keep doing great things if you do.”

Sylvie threw the papers down on Matt’s bed and rushed forward to hug Steven. She didn’t have the words, but she knew that she was grateful for what her father did for her today – and it went a heck of a long way to the path of forgiveness.

* * *

The rest of shift had followed much in the same vein – without the dramatic interruptions. By the morning, Sylvie was utterly exhausted – emotionally and physically. She promised Matt she would call him later, but for now, she just needed to go home and collapse.

She fell asleep and didn’t wake up till around 5pm that evening. She felt a little groggy, but it was a much needed rest. She looked over at the empty side of her bed when she woke up. She hated that Matt wasn’t there. In just two nights of having him there, she’d grown so comfortable with having him there. It felt so natural that now it was like something was missing.

She lifted her phone to call him and saw she had a bunch of messages.

_Stella: Girl, get your ass over here! We’re throwing you a celebratory BBQ._

_Severide: I promise not to completely destroy the meat this time._

_Matt: I know you’re sleeping so sorry if this disturbs you – Stella and Severide are having a BBQ for 51. I’ll meet you there?_

Sylvie sent them all a quick reply saying she would be there soon before getting up to get ready. Suddenly, she felt a lot less groggy. The thought of spending time with the people who quickly became her family instantly lifted her mood.

While Sylvie was getting ready, Matt was just leaving his apartment to head to Stella and Severide’s. He closed his door behind him and turned to lock the door. As he was about to do so, he noticed something taped to his door. He frowned as he removed the envelope and saw him name scrawled on the front. He used his key to open it – and found a letter and another envelope on the inside. He gulped when he saw the name on the other envelope – _Sylvie._

What on _earth_ was this? He opened the piece of paper addressed to him and carefully read its contents.  
  
 _Matt,_

_I was going to give this to you in person, but I chickened out – I didn’t really want to spend the afternoon crying. Before Hallie died, she gave me an envelope addressed to a ‘Sylvie’. Naturally, I was confused. I had no idea who Sylvie was! She told me that I’d know who she was very soon – and to give this to Matt when I did._

_Turns out she was right. I found out who Sylvie was at the weekend, so now it’s time for you to give this to her. I have no idea what’s inside, but I do know it will be something full of love and joy – because that is all Hallie ever wanted for you._

_All my love,_

_Viv_

Matt was stunned. _Hallie wrote Sylvie a letter_. It seemed like the most _insane_ thing in the world – but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

He remembered a conversation he had with Hallie just before she died. He was confused at the time and hadn’t thought much about it since, but now he was putting the pieces into place.

_“It’s ok to love her when I’m gone.”_

_“I’m not sure this is something I’ll be able to move on from.” Matt replied with a shake of his head as he held her hand tightly._

_Hallie smiled weakly, “Loving her isn’t moving on. It’s returning home.”_

It was cryptic to him at the time, but he was too heartbroken over Hallie’s illness to give it a second thought. But now he knew – Hallie was talking about Sylvie. She was telling him to love her again because she was his home. She always had been.

Matt put Hallie’s letter for Sylvie in his pocket and quickly rushed to his truck, ready to embrace the love and the joy Hallie wanted for him.

* * *

A short while later, Sylvie pulled up outside Severide and Stella’s house. As she got out of the car she could already hear laughter coming from the garden and she smiled to herself. She approached the steps to the house and jumped a little when she saw Matt sitting on them.

“Hey” she greeted softly. “What are you doing out here?”

“Waiting for you” he said as he smiled at her.

Sylvie returned her smile and sat down beside him, “I missed you today” she told him.

“I missed you to. I’ve missed you for a long time… but you’re here now. We both are.” He told her.

Sylvie nodded, “Yeah. The universe is finally on our side” she said with a little laugh.

“Yeah. It is.”

Matt reached into his pocket and lifted out the envelope addressed to Sylvie. He stared at it for a few seconds before he held it out to her. He didn’t want to give her a whole prelude about the letter. He wanted her to take it for what it was.

“I’ll uh – I’ll meet you inside.” He simply said as he kissed her head lingeringly before leaving her alone on the steps – and entirely confused.

Sylvie looked down at the letter with her name on it. It wasn’t Matt’s handwriting, so who was he giving her a letter from? She cautiously opened it and held in a breath as she began to read it.

_To the woman Matt loves,_

_If you’re reading this, then it must be true – he loves you with everything that is in him. Not that this should be a surprise – he’s always loved you Sylvie. He didn’t talk about you much, I think it was too hard for him. But from what he did say, I can tell that you loved him very much too._

_I know it must seem crazy that I’m writing this letter to you, but I know that you are the only person he could ever be with again. I know in my heart that you will find your way back to one another because your love is one in a million._

_The most important person in the world to me is yours to take care of again. Thanks for lending him to me for a while. He needs you to take care of him and to make him laugh and appreciate all the little things in life. But remember – he’s there to take care of you too. He’s there to be your refuge in the storm. He’s there to heal your wounds and to bring you a peace beyond understanding._

_You bring me such hope Sylvie. Hope that Matt will remember how he felt when he was young and so in love with you. You both deserve to feel that joy again._

_I pray that you’ll always be the very best of each other and a safe place to call home._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Hallie_

Sylvie let out the breath that she was holding in – and it turned into more of a sob than she intended. But these weren’t sad tears – they were _happy_ tears. This letter was the most remarkable thing she had ever received. It was beautiful and the trust that Hallie had in her without even knowing her was heartbreakingly perfect. She smiled through her tears as she swiftly wiped them away.

_He’s there to be your refuge in the storm. He’s there to heal your wounds and to bring you a peace beyond understanding._

She’d often struggled to find the words to describe what Matt Casey meant to her – and this summed it up perfectly. He was her safe haven and he always would be.

Sylvie stood up and rushed into the house to find him. It didn’t take long before she located him getting something to drink from the fridge while everyone was congregated outside. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, not really sure what to say – but she didn’t want him to say anything. She rushed forward and kissed him fiercely – like it was the only thing keeping her alive. He responded instantly as he wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss.

Once they slowed their kiss to a stop, they still held each other tightly.

“I love you Matt Casey. I always have and I always will.” Sylvie told him quietly.

Matt smirked, “You still not sure what to call me?” he asked, remembering that she’d spent their first few days together all those years ago calling him Matt Casey and not Matt or Casey.

Sylvie shook her head, “I know exactly what to call you – _mine.”_

Matt chuckled lightly as his nose grazed against hers, the smiles on their faces radiating pure joy. “I love you too Sylvie Brett. With all that I am.”

True love was the most remarkable feeling in the world. It weathered storms and beamed in the sun, and they both knew that there was no safer place in the world than by each other’s side.

They were finally safe in the arms of their eternal refuge.

**Author's Note:**

> So much to uncover... mainly - how do Matt and Sylvie know each other?! I guess we'll have to flashback to their teenage years to find out...


End file.
